The Will of the Force
by jedimastertallyn
Summary: Sometimes strange things happen and Destiny reach out and grabs you then sets on the path. Mara Jade encounters Luke on Tatooine 2 years before ANH at sixteen and Luke 17 is she ready for what her future now holds for her? Is Luke? Join them on their journey down the path destiny and the force has set before them, Highly recommend you read the first chapter A/N more explained there
1. Chapter 1

The Will of The Force

"Two together is always stronger than one"

Disclaimer: Duh I don't own Star Wars or any of its characters I am making no money from this and I am not even going to take credit for the plot since I am certain that by this point If someone hasn't already done this well they should have.

A/N: The first and most likely only authors note for this story (since I would wager most people just skip them) but as the summary stated you SHOULD read this one before starting the story. 1st I apologize for the grammar I will do my best to be precise but I miss things so does auto correct and auto correct does not how to spell a lot of these names of people and places yet (that will change) 2nd since I am going back to before ANH everything of cannon from the beginning of this story on can be disregarded some of it will be incorporated most will not. This is a Luke and Mara story from the onset those two will not be paired with anyone else in anyway but friendship from this point forward. The characters may seem OOC well I am not Zahn or Lucas though I have great respect for both gentlemen. Callista will NOT appear in this story as anything more than a force ghost but that is WAY off. Also one of my favorite EU characters other than Mara is Snips I really like her and thought she matured Anakin in the Cartoon Series. Finally to parents TAKE THE RATING OF THIS STORY SERIOUSLY. This is the a story about a war fought against overwhelming odds I have been a Star Wars Fan since I saw Empire during its first release in theaters (yes I am old lol) I have studied both Jedi and Sith dogma. While they are nearly polar opposites there are similarities. Finally there will be mature scenes here between lovers however I intend to use the fade to black method I don't believe a sex scene adds to a story nor does it take away. I simply can't write them and take it seriously it always ends up reading badly. Lastly there won't be a lot of character introduction this story operates under the assumption that you are familiar with the backstory of the characters to this point. Ok I have gone on long enough Time to enjoy the story which I hope you do, also don't forget to favorite, follow, or review. (Or all three)

"_They were in the wrong place at the wrong time naturally they became heroes."_

She was in trouble and she knew it, the three rough looking ones were not the real problem it was the sleemo leading them that had her most concerned. She knew the type quick, deadly and used to getting what he wanted. She called on her training to suppress the shudder that wanted to flow down her back it was obvious from his leer what he wanted. All she needed was a split second distraction something, anything, 'force help me she almost pleaded'

"HEY!"

She didn't recognize the voice but unlike those that had surrounded her she did not look away or hesitate sleemo went down first and he would never rise again the vibro knife protruding from his throat ensured that; tough number one on her right dropped second, as she continued the action of throwing her knife bringing her hand full force into his throat. He coughed once and dropped to his knees in a few minutes the crush airway would kill him. Lifting her foot she enhanced her speed and power with the force and brought her foot along the side of tough number two's head at the temple he made a strangled noise and the light left his eyes he was dead before he hit the ground. She continued to rotate bringing her left hand up to block the blow from number three even as her right drew the blaster from under her cloak. But he was already on the ground; standing over him with a bloody lip holding what appeared to be a piece of pipe, which he quickly dropped, was the unlikeliest of rescuers. He looked to be about her age, sandy blonde hair, his skin was the tanned leather of this planet even though he was still young living in a harsh environment like Tatooine did not do you any favors, other than toughen up your skin giving you a rougher harder look. Despite all that there was a softness to him that called to her it took every ounce of her training to keep her focused and not reach out to touch this young man, the danger of the previous encounter still fresh in her mind.

"Wow awesome moves, Are you ok?"

"I am fine, these scums couldn't lay a finger on me, and I didn't need your help."

"You sure took advantage of the distraction I caused though." He smirked in a way that caused her sixteen year old heart to flutter until she squashed it "My name is Luke Skywalker, what's yours?"

Before she realized what she was saying or doing she stepped to him and offered him her hand and said, "Mara Jade, and your right thanks." He shook he offered hand and watched as she reached down to retrieve her knife. He was puzzling over the electric feeling in his hand where they had touched the tingle still there, for some reason, though he knew not why, he HAD to know more about this girl before she disappeared forever. The galaxy was a big place, who knew if he would ever find her again. And yet at the same time that same voice that told him to learn more about her told him their paths would cross again.

For Mara this was entirely different she knew a little about what had happened, reaching down for her knife was a distraction to give herself a moment to gather her thought and plan her next step. For some reason when their hands touch she felt the force resonate between them, she now felt a connection with Luke and wanted to know why. Though she did not understand fully why, she knew this Luke was no danger to her, not that he wasn't dangerous, for he was there was something a little too innocent in the way he moved and talked, like hidden or undiscovered power waiting for its moment. At the same time it was comforting in a way she had never known. It completely rattled her and she needed a moment. She also knew she had to learn more about him. She sensed it in the force, her destiny ad his were intertwined in some way. She was not sure how she felt about that and before she could fully make a decision. He looked and made a follow me motion with his hand and said "Come, we need to be scarce for a while, someone will have seen this."

"Why not just wait for the authorities?" she said knowing full well that she needed to avoid them and most likely the "authorities" here in Mos Eisley were either in on this guy's take or would simply ask her for a bribe to keep quiet about this, but she wanted to know what his reasons were.

Luke stopped turned and stared at her with a discerning look for a moment before he rubbed the back of his neck, "Well that just confirms it," he sighed "Look I know you're an off worlder but I also know your know not a complete wermo," he continued gesturing at their handy work, "you don't get that good if you're foolish. I saw you walking into town from the east that makes you an off worlder looking to not draw attention to yourself by landing at the port or a fool. Because only an off worlder trying to not be noticed or a fool would walk into town from the waste; half of Mos Eisley probably saw you; that is probably what made these guys think you were an easy mark. Obviously they underestimated you. That and the fact that the 'authorities' are not much better than these sleemos."

Mara could have kicked herself for making such a rookie mistake she wondered why none of her reports had mentioned this; then realized the reason. It was something the locals kept to themselves to easily identify strangers. Local fools were well known, so since she was not recognizable walking into town, even dressed as a local as she was, identified her easily as an off worlder, up to no good, attracting all kinds of attention. Luke was right she had probably been followed from the moment she stepped into town and needed to leave and approach a different more subtle way another day after the interest died away. "Fine what's your idea?"

"I'll give you a ride on my uncle's speeder bike to your ship, you'll let me look around a moment I won't touch anything then, unless you need anything else, or more help. I'll leave you to your business after giving you a ride back later, when they stop caring who offed Droga. Not that they will care much anyway."

"Droga?"

Luke indicated the sleemo Mara had killed first, "Edwin Droga, real piece of work, even for a slim pit like Tatooine."

She had agreed to go with him for the purpose of learning more and so began following him as he made his way thru the town, as they did she began watching him that false innocence was back he moved with the stealth and precision of someone used to trying not to be noticed, and was succeeding on a level it had taken her years to obtain. He moved thru back alleys crossed busy streets when some commotion was happening or some large speeder or creature was moving by appearing as though he belong there rolling with the other dregs. Sometimes he moved with a quiet confidence that seemed to warn others away without ever meeting their eyes. Other times his movements were more subdued, his shoulders slumped, his head lowered and he watched his feet. The thing that infuriated her was he did this without thought. The simple act of crossing the street could cause him to change his persona. All the while she could not forget his eyes she had been captivated by them from the moment she met them. They were the coldest blue she have ever seen like ice, yet at the same time there was a guiless softness to them that drew you in. She felt safe in his gaze. And that one fact scared her more than anything.

They made good time thru the city, it barely taking five minutes to make it to his speeder bike, which appeared to be, like the rest of this force forsaken planet, a remnant of a long forgotten era. "I know its ancient, he laughed as if sensing her thoughts, but it's in good shape my uncle has had it since before the clone wars." He added with a smirk. "I think one of his ancestors brought it with them when they originally settled the dust ball."

Despite herself she laughed at the absurdity of that statement the action made her stop as if stung she never laughed. But with Luke she found her guard slipping so easily. Yet another reason to be rid of the boy as fast as possible, so she simple smiled nodded and climbed on the bike behind him. They raced out of town barely drawing any attention apparently he was right. Show up or leave on a transport of some kind no one notices do it on foot and everyone sees you. This mission was teaching her so much so far none of her missions had taken her off Coruscant, she was learning from this farm boy things that would serve to help her blend in on all her future missions, even though he didn't realize it she was learning from him things her many trainers never taught her. Things like there are local customs and superstitions that never make it into an intelligence report. There are things locals keep to themselves. She would have to make sure to be more observant in the future. To learn local ways of blending in there truly was no universal way to do so, which made her realize if they were on Coruscant he would be following her and he would be the one sticking out like a Hutt in the Imperial Court. His natural way of blending in was because he had lived here all his life.

(Line Break)

The speeder stopped suddenly, and powered off. Luke tipped his head to one side then looked left then right. She barely noticed that he was frowning, "Somethings…."

"What are you doing, why have we…?"

"Quiet" he barked.

Mara's back immediately rankled no two bit farm boy was going to bark orders at her like some lowly cadet. "Now, listen up farm…"

"I said be quiet" He barked even harsher, there was more she could feel it he had unconsciously tapped into the force and used that to reinforce his order. There was more which was the only reason she did not complete her mission then and there, for he was the reason she was here to investigate a disturbance in the force her master had felt. He was scared, it radiated off him like a living thing, it reached out and caused her angry retort to die in her throat. Her hand eased toward her blaster as she scanned the country side Tusken Raiders rarely ventured this close to settlement, but there was the occasionally raiding party that did.

As suddenly as they had stopped Luke powered up and gunned the motor on the bike, she had to hang with all she had least she be blown off the bike and left in the dust. Then she noticed he had turned away from her ship and was headed to the south and was moving as if Vader himself was chasing him. "What is it why are you going this way?"

But he didn't answer he couldn't answer he had instinctively buried himself in the force was driving for their lives she could feel the urgency rolling off him in waves. _Faster faster, gotta make it, go, go_

And then she sensed it, the hairs on the back of her neck stood, slowly her head turned to look behind them, as she tuned she began to hear it. A wall of wind and sand as tall as any building, so long she could not see an ending, loomed behind them the bike was now moving well over two hundred kliks, but that seemed not to matter. The biggest sandstorm Mara had ever seen was gaining on them "Luke…" if she hadn't been terrified she would have been extremely angry with herself for the pure terror that caused her voice to waiver like a small child after a nightmare. Mara had only seen pictures of the sand storms on data pads, and read their descriptions. She recalled one as she stared in horror at the storm that threatened to swallow them.

_The Tatooine sand storms are unique in the universe they are Gigantic covering several hundred kilometers. Never be caught outside in a sand storm on this planet for in less than a minutes they can strip the flesh from your bones and all that would remain of you would ever be found of you was a sun bleached skeleton. Only a Bantha or a Tusken can survive the fury of a Tatooine sand storm. Though no one has been able to discern how this is._

Those descriptions had made her wary of these storms now here having one try and devour her, she realized the descriptions had done these storms no justice it was as if the desert itself had come alive and demanded her death. "LUKE …."

"I KNOW, WERE ALMOST THERE!" he yelled over the roar of the bike and the storm.

"ALMOST WHERE YOU CRAZY IDIOT!"

"THERE!" he said as he pointed the bike at a group of huge rocks ahead of them but slightly to the right he pushed the motor harder, she could hear the turbine screaming even over the storm that raged behind her. She dared not look back again but soon regretted looking up to see how close the rocks were. Close, too close in fact "LUUUUUUUKKKEEEEE!" She screeched as he darted into the rocks made an impossible turn into a cave jumped off the bike and drug her by the arm off it running full tilt for a door to the right He opened the door shoved her inside and slammed it just closed behind them, just as the storm slammed into the cave.

They stood panting staring at each other as the storm raged outside. Neither quite believing that they had made it, that they were still alive, suddenly Luke began to chuckle.

"What?" She asked with a slight edge to her voice.

"Sorry I didn't quite catch that someone was just screeched in my ear like a scared Jawa a minute ago I may need a few minutes for my hearing to return." Luke said between laughs.

Mara's eyes darkened and she took a threatening step toward him, "That is probably because the stupa driving the speeder bike I was on is a maniac. You have the audacity to call that driving?"

"No I call it fleeing for my life; if I had not had to concentrate so hard on getting us here I probably would have been screaming just as loud." He had stopped laughing but had also admitted he was perhaps even more scared than she was and it bothered her that she knew why she was not as scared. At no time did she doubt him, not really, the approach to the rocks had scared her because what he was doing defied logic; and physics for that matter; she was still not certain how that they made it into this cave in one piece, but somehow she had known that he would save them.

He moved over to a bench and sat down laying his head back seemingly tired, "Well Mara Jade life with you is without a doubt is never boring but you might as well settle down we are going to be hear a while."

"How long is a while?"

"About a week"

"WHAT?"

"We have been waiting for that storm to pop up for about a month, this year it is late; it has never been this late in the year that I can remember"

"What's so special about this storm?"

"It's a yearly storm it signals the end of the cold season," here Luke snorted, "cold season, there's a laugh the days are maybe a few degrees colder than during the rest of the year but he nights though," He paused in reflection, "Anyway this is the biggest storm of the year it last over a week eventually it covers the planet entirely for about a day then just as suddenly as it started it stops that's everyone's favorite day of the year." Luke smiled at some memory.

"So.." Mara prompted.

"Oh, Sorry," Luke continued his tale. "That is the only day it rains on Tatooine it rains all day and some of the night, the next day the entire desert is covered in this." Luke dug into his pocket and pulled out something wrapped in a cloth, he gently unwrapped it, and then handed it over for her to see. "I was told they were my grandmother's favorite flower they call it the Desert Rose, until today it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen." Luke's eyes widen and a blush crept onto his cheeks as he realized what he had said.

Mara chuckled, and regarded him she had to admit she was flattered especially when she regarded the red-gold dried and preserved flower that adorned the cloth he handed her. She now remembered this having seen a picture of it. When the flowers covered the desert, from space it appeared that the planet was aflame, for about three hours by then the sweltering heat and greediness for all moisture had dried the flowers to dust, for those three hours though Tatooine was considered one of the most beautiful planets in the galaxy it was something people came to see. Also it was the reason the day was known as. "The Day of Fire." Luke nodded as she handed the flower revently back, something even she could admit held great beauty even in its dried state. Mara leaned back and closed her eyes in frustration. In the excitement of the storm she had forgotten its consequences. Nothing was leaving or landing on this planet for the next week in fact other than the inexplicable Tuskens and their Bantha herds nothing on the planet moved for the next week.

"So what would you like to talk about?"

"Nothing just, sit there quietly and pretend I don't exist."

"That's gonna get boring ya know?"

"Skywalker, I swear."

But he did not relent and she found herself drawn into a conversation with him. She learned of his life here on Tatooine racing his friends despite being two years younger than them, and only able to fly the skyhopper, or the land speeder, or the speeder bike that his uncle owned he always won when he raced. He always won when they had a shooting competition. The strange thing was he was not bragging, in fact it embarrassed him somewhat he seemed to chalk it all up to luck but she knew unconsciously Luke had been using the force the his whole life. She found the whole thing endearing in a strange kind of way. And so the first day in the cave past followed by the second, on the third day as they ate some of the rations stored in the storm shelter, Mara found herself speaking of her own time as a child, despite herself she did not lie despite all her training, she held nothing back. She opened herself completely to Luke. Sometimes he seemed appalled, but not at her rather for her, that he felt some sense of injustice for how she was disciplined for a simple mistake. But when she was speaking he simply listened to what she was saying soaking it all in.

"And so that's why I am stuck on this dust ball with you."

Luke was utterly silent for several moments. She was here to kill him, or at least find out who he was and report it to people who wanted him dead. He could use the force. She remembered his father's name from some of her history lessons. Anakin Skywalker was no freighter pilot. He was a Jedi and a hero. The coincidences were too many, also she had seen a holo of Anakin, Luke looked a lot like him only shorter. And then there was his father's Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi "I wonder… could that be old Ben Kenobi?" as Luke said the words there was a bit of truth to them and Mara, despite the concern he was feeling radiate off her after her last confession, snorted

"That has to be the worst alias in the galaxy, it's possible but weren't you listening I was sent her to kill or find you and bring you back you have been using the force since I met you. You are the disturbance he felt."

Luke stared at her a moment he knew not where the words came from he didn't have a clue how he knew this fact, but that is what it was, a fact, "But, now you can't, you left that part out. You're not going to kill me or turn me in. Don't ask me how I know this but I do." He spoke with a confidence he did not feel.

The two of them did not speak again until the next day.

"Luke," Her voice was soft, wary somehow she was no longer the trained assign now she was a shy teenage girl. Somehow it endeared her to him even more her final shield was down he not only could see her across from him but in a way he could not yet understand he could sense her inside his head, they had somehow joined in a way that he could not fathom or understand. "Luke, I …. I don't know what to do."

Luke held out a hand and for the first time since they came to be in this cave she moved closer to him she leaned against the cave wall beside him and leaned into his side. "I understand, this is scary, I don't trust people the way I trust you I have told you about Fixer and the others. But other than Biggs who left last year I don't really trust any of them. Not with the things I have told you. And I can guess that you have never opened yourself to anyone like this not even him."

And there was the crux of Mara's problem was it felt like she was betraying the one man she had trusted all her life. The one man that had cared for her and given her life a purpose, but always something was missing, just out of reach; she did not even realize she missed it until three days ago when a scrawny farm boy came into her life. "You're right." Mara was many things but she had never been timid. She reached over and caressed his face, then leaned forward and kissed him.

(Line Break)

The next day Mara awoke laying on Luke's shoulder they had spoken the rest of the day and all last night. They had not gone far down this new path but she was aware that it was only a matter of time. And besides even though he knew as little as she did about this kind of togetherness, he was a fabulous kisser, a baser part of her wonder what else he was naturally good at. She rolled her eyes at her own thoughts and hoped Luke was not awake enough to pick up on them. But even if he was he would not act on them he was too good; Owen and Beru had instilled in him a sense of honor that was lacking in the courtiers she was used too.

"The storm is letting up."

Luke's voice gave her a small start she had not sensed him awaken. She cursed herself for slipping around him yet again.

"You're not slipping I was practicing that shielding technique you mentioned yesterday, I have been awake for a while."

"Stay out of my head Farmboy." But there was no malice in her words.

"I'll try but I feel that is going to prove difficult."

"I don't feel him in here anymore, somehow you drove him out" As she said this she tapped the side of her head.

"Or he is just not paying attention to you at this time, if you want to go thru with your plan you'll have to remember to always have your guard up until we can be sure." He frowned, a touch of anger coming into his visage, "we need to have a long talk with my Aunt, Uncle, and Kenobi, I don't like that I have been lied to all my life."

Mara did not speak for a while tracing her hand along his tunic, "you could come with me, you're a good pilot or at least a fast learner I could teach you..." She trailed off the words were hallow. Either, he was not ready to, or it was not yet time for him to leave this planet; she had always been good at listening to the force, she had thought it was just her natural instincts much like Luke did, until she began her force training that is.

"I'll consider your offer, it depends on what we learn from them," he did not need to clarify to whom he was referring. "You could stay, it is very easy to disappear here, if Kenobi is who we think he is; he has been hiding in plain sight here to years and I have used the name Skywalker my whole life surely someone would have made the connection."

But a part of Mara rebelled at that thought she wanted to report to her master one last time she had to tell him the force user was already gone when she arrived, although, now she began thinking about it there was a way… She looked up at Luke and smiled and he returned the smile, he had caught her train of thought. It was a long shot and this meant going against everything she believed in, everything she had trained for. But she knew it was the right choice, despite her misgivings despite her fear. She would live in this moment and cherish it for all the time that it lasted. 'This is ours, no one will ever take it from us' she placed her hand on his heart and kissed him deeply.

(Line Break)

Three days later they stepped out of the cave for the first time and stared around in wonder, the desert was gone in its place was an ocean of red and gold. Luke ducked down and grabbed something before placing it in her hair. "Perfect" he murmured.

Mara snorted "Sentimental sap, what am I gonna do with you Farmboy?" she swatted his arm playfully.

Luke raised his eyebrows at her and gave her a mischievous look "I am sure you could think of something."

Mara laughed, a week ago she had never laughed she rarely smiled and had never felt these kind of feelings before in her life. Now? It was all so strange and moving so fast. 'Destiny is a heady thing when it reaches out and grabs you.' Neither Luke nor Mara were ever sure later in life which of them it was that thought that, but they simply reached to each other and grasp the others hand, watching a new dawn drive the darkness away.

Several hours later they emerged from the cave again all traces of the flowers were gone only the one in Mara's hair remained. She stared around for a few moments taking it all in. "It's so fleeting, here one moment gone the next." The thought worried her and she clutched at her arms, Luke's arms encircled her.

"Ah, but you forget, the memory of it lives on inside you and you will carry it with you always, and it will return next year. Life finds a way."

"That's a little deep for a Farmboy from a backwater planet."

Luke laughed heartily, "That's because that was said to me by my Aunt, and I have never forgotten it. She said it to me years ago when I expressed something similar as only a precocious four year old could."

Mara turned and looked at him that mischievous glint in her eyes again. "The way I remember it from your stories you were trouble, not precocious."

"I'll have you know I was … well... I suppose trouble would best describe me at that age. I'll get the speeder then we can go to your ship and set things in motion." Something on Luke's belt chirped.

Luke frowned down at his belt then sighed, answering the communicator. "It's me I am ok I rode things on in one of the storm shelters east of Mos Eisley."

"Oh thank the force; Luke why didn't you simply run the errand and come home you would have beaten the storm here by hours if you had. What are you hiding? What have you done? Are you in any trouble?" It was Beru and he could never hide anything from her.

Luke was very silent for a moment. Mara shifted uncomfortable and pulled away from him slightly but stayed close enough to offer him support. For him this was different, they were a family, and they had lied to him.

"I know" was the simple response.

"What, what do you mean? What do you know?"

"I know who my father really was Aunt, I suggest you contact Kenobi, I also know why I am so good at speeder races and shooting, a … friend helped me see the truth."

Silence.

"Aunt Beru?"

"We were only trying to protect you Luke, I hope you know that, we planned on telling you in a couple of years its why your Uncle never let you join the academy you know that?" she sounded worried concerned and for the first time in Luke's memory unsure of herself. It tore his heart out.

"I understand, now, at first I was hurt but my friend explained a great many things to about life in the galaxy," Luke smiled "I have no doubt I probably would have made a mess of things If I had known all along." Luke Looked to Mara a moment and made a decision "Aunt Beru we will be there around night fall we have something we need to take care of and also my friend needs to grab some things before we come home."

You could hear the smirk in Beru's voice, "Is she pretty Luke?"

Luke Blushed looked Mara in the eye causing her to blush as well "Very"

There was a long suffering sigh "I'll contact Kenobi, Luke your uncle is not going to like this at all he has been afraid of you learning the truth for a long time just remember your father was a good man before.." Beru trailed off seemingly not able to finish the sentence.

"Before, what we thought he was dead, killed at the end of the Clone Wars, is he alive?"

Beru was silent again.

"Aunt?"

"I am not the best person to tell this story Luke; I was not there for most of it. Come home I will make sure you get your answers, I promise."

Mara was so shocked by Luke's response and the happiness that replaced the sudden and crushing uncertainty that had flooded him with his aunt's slip that her mouth hung open. "Thanks Aunt Beru we will see you in several hours. Signing off." Luke turned off the communicator and placed back on his belt then looked at Mara, who stood there with her mouth open. "What?"

"Just like that? You catch them at hiding more from you and just like that you're all happy, I don't get it."

Luke smiled "Aunt Beru never breaks a promise, Uncle Owen once told me that if Beru makes a promise it's written in stone. So no matter what the others may think about me knowing she will make them answer all my questions."

"You do realize Kenobi is a Jedi?"

"Doesn't matter Vader himself wouldn't cross Aunt Beru after she made a promise."

The image that brought to mind caused Mara to chuckle she shook her hand and joined Luke on the bike. They reached her ship in a little less than an hour. It then took Mara about 20 minutes to gather everything she wanted to take with her, some things she would never see again, some of those were still on Coruscant beyond her reach. But in the end she only took the things she could not live without and enough of those to get buy until she could replace the rest. She typed and made a report to her master promising to give a live report when she arrived. She then programmed the astromech assigned to the ship to take the ship into orbit then detonate the core as it entered hyperspace. It would make it look like the ship was damaged in the sand storm and also spread the debris all over the quadrant perhaps further, there would be nothing to analyze. Her death would be a tragedy to some, but she felt that she would not be mourned long she knew her master and could almost hear his reaction in her head. _"Pity, such a waste of talent and potential, what else is have you to report?" _It somewhat galled her to know that she would be an afterthought and that the biggest concern he would have over her passing was the time he wasted training her.

They watched the ship rise into the sky and disappear from sight, sometime later a star flashed briefly in the day time sky then was extinguished. Luke and Mara mounted the speeder again and made for the Lars homestead, it was time to get some answers.

(Line Break)

Owen was in a foul mood, first Luke disappears for the day on some errand for Beru, then that thrice damned storm appears out of nowhere worrying him and her sick about his where abouts, then that talk he had with Beru, Luke knew, he knew the truth, well not all of it and if he had any say he would never learn all of it, Luke was too good a lad he did not need to be burdened with that just yet let him be older. The strange thing was Kenobi seemed to agree with him, he wanted Luke to be older as well, and to have some training under his belt before he was told. But Beru was adamant "I have already let slip there is more to tell he knows Anakin is alive" Beru refused to call him by that name, she believed as Padma foolishly did there was still good in him, no Anakin was dead, Vader was all that was left, Owen was not sure that there was ever anything else he remembered to well the brooding dark mood of the jedi when he first met him so long ago. "So Obi-Wan and you, Owen are just going to have to tell him all of it. From Shmi all the way to the day you brought him here. He has met someone, a girl, and I feel that between the two of them they will know if you leave anything out. I get the feeling she is force sensitive also, and there is something else, Luke sounded, different on the com." That got both his and Obi-wans attention.

"Different how?" they both asked.

"It's like for the first time he was at peace like he somehow had gained some insight into his place in the universe. Something happened that week the two of them spent in the desert together, and I don't think Luke will ever be the same again. Add to the fact the he would tell me nothing about her unless I directly asked, and you could tell he didn't want me to, not yet, I think it affected her just as greatly, I doubt anyone that knew her will recognize her."

Obi-wan stroked his beard and leaned back in his chair closing his eyes, Beru's word rang of the truth in the force. "Beru sometimes I wonder if Anakin was the only force sensitive the order missed on Tatooine." He stated as he opened his eyes. "I feel that you are right, we will have to them everything."

"Oh tosh Obi-wan I am no Jedi it's woman's intuition, something your old order could have used a little more of."

"Hear, hear," Owen said, "Denying ones emotions is futile, every being in the galaxy has them what you should have been teaching them was to control their emotions, not be controlled by them, you never heard of a Corellian Jedi going dark did you, they could marry, why did the entire order not adapt to that?"

Obi-wan sighed, it was an old argument between them, Obi-wan, while he did see the glaring errors of the ways of the old order, was reluctant to completely dismiss them, it hurt too much to think of what might have been. "That may be true for Luke, and it was somewhat true for Anakin, although I think hiding his marriage also contributed to his fall, he felt he had no one to turn to, perhaps if I had..." Obi-wan trailed off.

"None of that feeling sorry for yourself, Obi-wan Kenobi, Anakin made his choice he could have trusted you, look deep into your heart. I don't for a minute believe you would have turned them in. We are all dealing with Anakin's choices as best we can. But know this you start trying to teach him that suppress your emotions nonsense and I will feed you to the Sarlacc myself. That boy is every bit his father, he needs to learn how to control his emotions, that way he won't be controlled by them in the future, that is why we would not let you train him at first. We wanted him to know what love felt like, what anger was, how to face his fears without the force. To prepare him so that when he can use that power and has those emotions they don't turn to ash."

To both Own and Beru's surprise Obi-wan nodded. "That is why I and Yoda, if it becomes necessary for him to train Luke, will only be teaching Luke how to use the force how to be guided by it and how to listen to its consul. He will not be learning much if any of the old orders dogma. It will be on Luke and this new girl's shoulders how to form the new Jedi order." That last sentence was as much of a shock to Obi-wan as it was to Owen and Beru, and it showed on all their faces. They sat silently for a moment before Obi-wan spoke. "I am really starting to look forward to meeting this girl Luke met, I have not met anyone this much trouble since Anakin" Owen and Beru shared a look in that one statement Obi-wan looked more alive than he had since he brought Luke to them. Whatever was happening, it had restored some of the life into the old Jedi Master, and it did their hearts good to see him so invigorated.

(Line Break)

As darkness began to settle on the land, Tatoo 1 had already retreated below the landscape and Tatoo 2 was soon to follow Beru Stood outside their home and fretted. Sand people roamed at night, admittedly they had not come this close since; she cut her eyes to the small grave yard nearby by and closed her eyes. 'Mustn't think on that'. Opening her eyes she studied the shape she had been watching grow larger in the distance she could now make out that it was indeed Owens ancient speeder bike and breathed out a relieved breath. Obi-wan and Owen joined her silently and waited.

A few minutes later the speeder bike pulled into the garage, and the adults listened in as the two young people dismounted the bike and exited the garage. "Farmboy, I don't know how you can stand living on this force forsaken dust ball. I've got sand in places I won't even mention. It's going to take me years to get it all out of my hair. And I am never riding that ancient contraption again, they have a perfectly good speeder right there, my butt is so sore I don't think I'll sit for a week!" The adults all shared looks of incredulity the girls voice was playful, so they assumed most of that was in jest, but would reserve judgment until getting to know the girl better. It was Luke's response that caught their attention he simply laughed and said "as you wish." Luke was usually one to quickly defend the speeder bike, in fact Luke was the biggest reason Owen still had the thing, Owen never rode it anymore, but Luke had loved it from the moment he laid eyes on it. He always said he felt some connection to the bike. The young couple came out of the garage and Luke approached Beru and gave her a hug, then stepped back and let her inspect him.

"All parts intact and accounted for Aunt Beru, as you can see I am ok."

Beru smiled and did indeed give Luke a good once over then smiled in thanks as he indulged her worry. "Thank the force your home safe." She said as she pulled him into another hug.

She then turned to the red head standing a short distance away watching the scene with a strange look on her face as though seeing this kind of thing for the first time. "So who is you mysterious friend Luke?"

"Aunt Beru, Uncle Owen, Ben meet Mara Jade, she has quickly become my best friend."

"Only that Luke?"

"Perhaps, time will tell," Luke looked back over to Mara and smiled, "We certainly hope and believe that there is more there, otherwise…." Luke trailed off and seemed to be asking Mara permission for something, which was odd, both Owen and Obi-wan shared a meaningful look. Before he had met the girl Beru could easily get the entire story from Luke with a look, now Luke was ignoring that look and waiting on Mara's ok to continue his thought. Mara considered those before her she knew Luke would vouch for her, would explain everything. But what she had done, she was still coming to grips with herself. It was a spur of the moment decision one which she knew she would never regret. But was she ready to share it yet, well they did want these people to open up with their secrets with her and Luke perhaps they should get the ball rolling by sharing first. That felt right, so she picked off where Luke left off, causing him to smile brightly, "otherwise, I am going to have to explain how I was not on my ship when it blew up entering hyperspace earlier today to my employer. That could get very difficult. Face it Skywalker you're stuck with me for good."

The three adults shared a concerned look. Obi-wan decided to be the spokesperson on this question, the answer was not what any of them expected though Luke's lack of surprise and the fact that he took her hand as she began speaking said that he already knew all of this. "And who would that be Miss?"

"The Emperor was my master and had me trained as one of his force adept assigns I was sent here to investigate a tremor he felt in the force, Luke and I found each other. Now I can never return to him and I could never betray Luke like that, something happened, while we were in that cave together riding out that storm. All I know is that I can never return to the life I knew. Every time I contemplate it, it feels wrong and the force nudges me away from that thought," she turned to Luke "When I think about staying with Luke, I get a sense of peace I have never known."

"Let me get this straight, you are, or were rather, a personally trained assassin to Palpatine, who sent you here to investigate what turned out to be Luke, somehow the two of you ran across each other and now your defecting?" Owen asked irritably

"Basically."

Owen stared at her for a full minute in silence, then turned to Luke, "If I didn't already know who your father and mother were I would need no further proof that you are every bit their child. You're even crazier than he was and have a bigger heart then she did, come along Mara, it still gets chilly here at night for a few more days."

"Chilly?" Mara groused

"Not all of us are as thick blooded as you spacers" Owen groused back.

Luke blinked, "I think that is the first time I have ever heard you tell a joke uncle."

"You just weren't listening you usually had your head in the clouds."

Everyone shared a chuckle as they made their way inside, dinner was a casual affair Mara's life was touched on but most of the details were left blank, she shared mostly generalities, and did not elaborate much, the adults got the feeling only Luke would ever know the whole story. The teenagers told of riding out the storm in a shelter cave, and reluctantly told the tale of how they met and the fate of the thugs that had targeted Mara. Rather than looking upset the adults nodded in approval. Owen best summed up the feeling of the table, "He needed killing, don't you lose no sleep over him girl, That Droga was a bad one, even for Tatooine, it was a long time coming if you ask me after what he did to the Tarch's daughter. Girl was barely into her teens when he got a hold of her. Of course nobody could ever prove anything, but Droga wasn't known for keeping his mouth shut." Obi-wan sensing both Luke and Mara's discomfort with the subject and the questions about it answered to his satisfaction changed the subject; he would address their ruthlessness at a later time when the wounds were not quite so fresh.

"Did you ever construct a Lightsaber?" He asked

"No but I was given one, I don't have it anymore I left it on my ship, it was given to me by him, I don't want anything to remind me of that time or make me second guess myself." She looked to Luke, "plus it felt right to leave it behind it felt," she paused looking for the right word "tainted, wrong, it never felt that way before, but when I went to place it back on my belt after changing my clothes on my ship it just didn't feel right anymore."

Obi-wan nodded sagely as though that made a lot of sense to him. "a Lightsaber is an extinction of its creator a jedi and his weapon are intimately connected, I am not surprised the one he gave you no longer suited you just by hearing you speak I can tell you are a different person. Than the one that walked into that alley a week ago. The force works in many mysterious and wondrous ways." He turned to Beru and Owen, "I believe it is our turn to tell stories, yes?"

Beru got up and busied herself with making tea for everyone while Obi-wan began, "I am not sure where to begin Luke so I will start with your mother, her name was Padma Amidala Skywalker, she was at the time I met her the elected queen of the planet Naboo and later its Senator, She loved your father deeply and married him in secret, unfortunately she died the day you and your sister were born."

"Sister!" Luke interrupted in alarm he and Mara shared a frightened and disturbed look at one another, Obi-wan's chuckle brought their attention back to him.

"No, Luke I can honestly say your sister is not Ms. Jade in fact she is not even in this quadrant of space, though I must ask that you not ask about her, until you are better trained and are confidant with your shields that they are a second nature to you, like they are for Mara, it is best that you not know her identity to protect her. She does not know of you and I promise I will not share this with Mara unless I have no choice, but only so she can tell you once your shields are adequate, and only if I will be unable to tell you, is that acceptable?"

Luke nodded, frowning but Mara gripped his hand and Obi-wan felt resigned understanding from Luke and smiled. He then took a deep breath and got ready for the hard part. "There is something I have to tell you about your father, Luke, neither, you nor Mara are going to like it." Both of the teens tensed at this. "Luke, I am told you already suspect this but, your father is still alive, he fell to the dark side and betrayed everything he was and believed in, so from a certain point of view what we had told was true Anakin Skywalker is dead because he would have hated what he has become." Luke had a sinking feeling where this was headed and gripped Mara's hand for support she gripped back even tighter having her own suspicion as well. "Luke there is no easy way to say this Anakin became the being you know as Darth Vader."

No, that was the only word that kept ringing thru both Luke and Mara's heads; shock was the prevailing emotion that they both felt. For Mara this was a hard concept to accept as well someone she had secretly admired as a bit of a hero, because according to the history she had read Anakin had died defending the republic and also on the day of the Jedi Orders betrayal he had been killed by fellow Jedi who were trying to kill Palpatine. She began to wonder how many other lies she would unearth as she continued down the path she had chosen. For Luke it was like someone had punched him in the stomach. His entire universe had shifted.

The both realized Obi-wan was still talking to them but neither had heard a word.

"… and I realize this is a lot to take in but believe us Luke he did love your mother before he fell, and I loved him like a brother. Due to the thinking of the order at the time he really was the closest thing I ever had to a brother."

"I need some air." Luke rose mechanically and pulled Mara with him, they walked outside and up the tunnel to a small dune. Where they stood and watched the stars a moment.

"I like to come here and think this is my favorite spot to watch the stars or the sunrise even the sunset." He said. Mara stood in front of him, he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her head, she leaned back into him and they fed strength into each other. "How are you taking this? You told me about training with him, and being around him but, how are you really?"

Mara thought a moment probed the force and came to a decision. "My first hand to hand instructor only lasted one day I was barely ten when I met him, I came to the gym feeling a bit under the weather not really wanting to fight, he did not care for that at all so he punched me in the face hard enough to bloody my nose and lips, it knocked me down. He started so step over me and I kicked him with both feet right in the groin." She felt Luke wince, "He howled and threatened to kill me for it, I wasn't for sticking around to find out if he was serious or not and ran out of the gym straight into Vader it was like running into a Duracrete wall. He reached down and steadied me and took in my face, at that moment my instructor came out of the room. He was clutching his crotch, and I was bleeding from the face, crying, and running away. I can't imagine how this looked to your father, but all I remember was his hand clamping on my shoulder. He asked my instructor if there was a problem, the man, whose name escapes me right now, responded and I quote, 'Just teaching this snot nosed little schutta, her place Lord Vader nothing you need concern yourself with, he reached for me and muttered quietly, you will pay for the that brat. Next thing I knew he went screaming across the gym, he slammed into the wall so hard he was embedded into it; even as young as I was I had known he was dead. I was terrified I didn't know what your father was going to do next but what happened surprised me. He looked down at me and I could sense gentleness in his words. He said, go to the medics youngling there will be no training for you today, I will take care of this, report here tomorrow if the medics clear you, though." Her story told. Mara and Luke stood there quietly. "Maybe there's still good in him Luke, perhaps even if it is a small one, there is a slim chance for him."

"A very slim chance, the galaxy will never forgive him, even if I already do." And that was what made Luke so special to Mara, He had already forgiven his father, a man he had never even met solely based on stories told to him by others, Luke had hope, Luke believed in the brighter future, and that all anyone needed was their chance or even second chance, to turn away the darkness, to hold back the night. And, it was also that he had already, even without her asking, forgiven her, though she felt she didn't deserve it. She would do everything in her power to earn it. "You know that is not necessary."

"Yes, but I am going to do so anyway. You deserve it" She turned in his arms and faced him. "We have already survived one storm we can survive this."

He smiled at her, "bring it on."

She nodded and with that they turned and went back inside, sitting at the table Luke gave Obi-wan a pointed Look, "tell us everything and start at the beginning."

They talked into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

2

A new day dawned on Tatooine, and a journey began, the next two years for Luke and Mara were filled with discovery. Discovery of the force from their teacher Obi-wan, discovery of each other as their relationship grew, discovery of self as they interacted with one another and those around them on a different level. In truth it would be hard to recognize either of them now. Luke had toned up tremendously, while he had put on a significant amount of muscle he had not, in way bulked out, but his features were more defined, Mara by contrast had stopped wearing her hair in the tight braid, and had cut it so that it only came to her shoulders. While she needed less work to get in top physical condition than Luke did, she had worked on her upper body strength, Beru had comment once that when she looked at them now, they resembled athletes from a history book she read long ago; she remembered they were called sprinters.

And while neither Luke nor Mara could, by any means, be called masters of the force their lessons with Obi-wan had moved forward at an extraordinary rate. So fast indeed that they both now just finished fashioning their own lightsabers, Luke's was a blue color almost the same as his father's the handle also took inspiration from this saber. Mara's blade was a bright yellow color that Luke had compared to the suns the day they first turned them on. If this was the old order, he would compare them to apprentices ready to, or just beginning their padawanship. While he had glossed over the tenants of the old order mainly pointing out flaws and weaknesses he had discovered in his long years of solitude and reflection, theory on the force had been covered extensively. It had taken twenty years, and the death of everything he held dear, being forced into seclusion but Obi-wan had finally come to understand the Living Force as his master had wished him too. Obi-wan as a temple raised Jedi had always found a connection to the Unifying Force easier. But know years later he now understood the perils of the path; detachment, aloofness, and over time a feeling of superiority. The Jedi he most felt embodied this was Mace Windu, while Mace was a great Jedi and a formidable master, and despite his flaws which were much more prevalent in hindsight. Obi-wan still respected him and would have thoroughly enjoyed debating his revelations with him for Mace did possess a keen intellect, and unlike some Jedi would at times listen to a well thought out argument. If you could convince him of you arguments, he was not sure that he would have any more success that his master had. But Obi-wan had learned much about the force, and how one used it in his years of reflection. For example, he greatest failure, the first defeat of Darth Maul, he had tapped into the dark side of the force, he had attacked out of anger and revenge, In the end it had nearly cost him the fight and his life. Only when he was afraid and hanging by that small ledge on the shaft wall, had he turned things around. He had stopped acting on his emotions and used them. Instead of letting his fear control him and dictate his actions, he centered himself in the force and channeled his fear. His senses sharpened time seemed to slow; the swing of Maul's blade was now slow and sluggish. He spied his master's lightsaber, channeling his emotions again, Obi-wan felt his muscles tensed, he was the coiled spring ready. All he needed was the right moment. What followed was one of the most intense moments of Obi-wan's life, while he was super focused in a seeming in a state of hyper awareness, and there was also the march of time to consider, he had trouble recalling exactly how he actually made it up over Maul head behind him holding his master's lightsaber watching as Maul toppled backwards into the shaft only splitting in half on the way down. Now upon reflection, some of his most amazing moments during the war could be attributed to this method of using the force, instead of acting on his emotions as the dark side would have him do, or releasing them and ignoring them as most Jedi did, Obi-wan had learned to control them. In essence learning his master's lesson on a subconscious level, Qui-gon had known he had understood. The difference between the light and the dark, the Jedi and the Sith, it was not the tenants or beliefs of the orders. It was instinct verses reason, be controlled, or being the one in control. To fully give one self to the dark side meant to give one's self-up to your baser emotions, to act one's fear or anger, to lash out, to destroy. The other side of the coin was to confront these emotions and control them to channel them into constructive paths, using your fear to enhance your senses to increase your reaction time, but to remain in control. If was a type rope, a delicate balance, one he could understand why the Jedi had abandoned, when walking the razors edge, you were bound to get cut.

But all of that was years ago and now was not the time for further reflection, now was the time to focus on the task at hand. So Obi-wan return to the present where he stood outside the Lars homestead watching Luke and Mara spar; he was as always amazed and drawn into their duel. Luke was a natural, it took no more than three times seeing a form for Luke to pick it up, and yet he favored none of them. He seemed to have his own style that was a blending of all styles yet none of them. It was Unique to Luke the only comparison Obi-wan had was the great duelist Mace Windu, Obi-wan wagered that Windu would have enjoyed training Luke, if the stoic jedi master ever pulled his head from his rear orifice and realized the potential there. Mara by contrast was the model student determined and focused, while it took her longer to master a form her technique was usually sounder from a technical stand point. He smiled as he saw Mara make a mistake he often made when learning Soresu, Mara was already good a Juyo and Djem So as well as Shii Cho, but she lacked in the other forms. He watched as Luke turned her attack away, causing her to stumble then brought his blade to her throat ending the duel.

"Dead again, Mara." He said with a bit of jest in his voice.

Mara scowled at him a moment then smirked "Wanna try hand to hand Farmboy?"

"No, I believe that Obi-wan wishes to critique our performance again." Luke said as he deactivated his saber and turn to their teacher, due to Mara issues with the word and the nightmares she experienced for the first few months after defecting, they had all agreed not to call him by the honorific 'master', though he did talk them into being called padawans.

"Quite right Padawan, for example you once again did not stick to the required form, I know that your natural instincts are to allow the duel to develop naturally and let the battle dictate how you confront your opponent. But you must understand knowing, the form allows you to also counter them. You should also remember some day you will pass on what you have learned, not everyone is quite the natural with a saber that you are Luke."

"I understand, sir, I will try harder."

"I believe I have been over what Yoda would say about trying quite enough Luke." Obi-wan said with no small amount of mirth.

"Yes sir"

"Good and Mara do you know what your mistake was?"

"Agreeing to spar with Luke in the first place?" She snarked, which caused both Luke and Obi-wan to smile and chuckle lightly.

"Perhaps, but after that egregious error in judgment what mistake during said duel did you make."

"I attacked, Soresu is a form of defense, and attacking, trying to make and opening instead of waiting for one to develop causes you to lose focus and allows your opponent inside your defenses."

"Excellent, now I believe that Padawan Jade made an excellent point, you need to freshen up on your hand to hand skills, Luke. Assume the starting positions." Luke groaned and rolled his eyes but clipped his saber to his belt and took the position several steps away. Mara smirked at him and clipped her lightsaber as well and also got ready. While Luke won most every lightsaber sparing session they had, even when they were using his father's and Obi-wan's lightsabers before building their own; Mara had never lost a hand to hand session to date. Today would be no exception.

Mara stood over Luke and helped him up for the third time, as he stood the two of them suddenly stiffened and looked up to the sky. Obi-wan though had long ago stopped watching.

"He is here, why now after all this time?" Mara's voice sounded almost afraid.

"Keep searching, don't just focus on Father, there are others up there, a battle, of some sort."

The three Jedi stood silently watching the sky though, they could not see what was happening, and they could sense some of it, Obi-wan sensed more than his wayward apprentice. She was here as well, that was an interesting development. He began to wonder, was it time to end their seclusion, had the time finally come for the Jedi to begin their return to the galaxy. He pondered this as they, thru the force watched something streak burning thru the sky and land in the waste.

"We should go see what that was, maybe they need help?"

"Luke," Obi-wan admonished gently.

"I know," Luke reached out with force subtly it would not do for the sith lord above to detect Luke, or Mara at this point. He felt the gentle prodding of the force. "Whoever it was will make their way here eventually we still have time. There is no need to rush into danger; danger will find you in its own time most often when you are least prepared for it."

"Very good, now I believe until things calm down over head meditation and shielding practice would be a prudent idea." The three of them moved inside to a room set aside for just that purpose.

(I am a line don't read me, I realize now after the fact I forgot to include scene breaks in the first chapter, my bad. Watch out for a betaed version of Ch 1 coming as soon as I get a beta lol. )

Leia Organa was led into the room hands cuffed, stormtroopers on either side and behind her, but still managing to command respect and attention. The only presence that seemed to command the same amount of respect and attention was the imposing figure of the sith lord towering over her.

"Lord Vader only YOU would be so bold. This is a diplomatic ship from Alderaan, by what right did you attack and board us. When the Senate hears of this …" Leia well thought out speak was interrupted by Vader himself.

"Do not play innocent with me princess the stolen plans were tracked to this ship. You and your crew are rebel sympathizers at the very least, though most likely rebels and I would not put your faith in the Senate I operate under the direct authority of the Emperor…"

"The man who stole freedom from this galaxy, all dictators have one thing in common Vader. They all get over thrown." Leia knew she was caught but at least the plans were safe; she would not go to her death like some sniveling coward begging for mercy after all the worst they could do was kill her, right?

"You are a rebel and a traitor take her away," Vader boomed at the troopers guarding Leia, he had come so close another word and he would have killed her where she stood but he needed her.

"Keeping her is dangerous, my Lord, the Senate will never approve this." Captain Piett said as Leia was pulled away by the guards. Piett had to admire her she faced her death with the courage he wished some of his fellow officers had.

Vader was silent then motioned for Piett to follow he found the man to be a competent subordinate, and wished he could replace Ozzel with him while the man was his masters personal recommendation to head his fleet he was protected "Send out a distress signal, from her ship then release it after programing the core to explode, report that all aboard were lost. She is my only link to the rebels; she will divulge the location of their secret base."

"She'll die before she talks I fear my Lord."

"Leave that to me." They continued back down the hallway stepping over dead members of the crew and troopers alike, they exited the ship and Piett gave Vader's orders to a few nearby technicians. Then remained to ensure they were carried out. He always delayed going back to the bridge, the less time being Ozzel's mouth piece the better. Piett was convinced he had done something wrong in a former life to be stuck under the incompetent man, and he refused to speak to junior officers preferring to relay his orders thru captains under his command, the men hated him. But everyone knew it was a matter of time before he eventually annoyed Lord Vader to point that he killed the fool. If there was one thing the Sith Lord could not stand it was incompetence. So everyone bided their time and waited and tried to mitigate Ozzel's worst mistakes without being insubordinate. The Ensigns on the bridge began entering course corrections as soon as Ozzel ordered them, but did not respond until a captain repeated them. Hands clasp behind his back he oversaw the final preparations and the release of the Tantative IV for its final voyage. It would move a safe distance away from the destroyer, and then detonate. After the conflagration ended Piett made his way to his office, he had a report to file.

(Line Break)

Luke followed his uncle up to the Jawa Sand Crawler; this was a part of living on Tatooine he still despised having to deal with the Jawas. Oh he knew they were harmless, unless you left something laying around in their presence, but Luke could not abide a thief something about it just rubbed against the morals his uncle and aunt had instilled in him. However if one wanted good droids one had to deal with the Jawas, most of the time, their wares were of pretty good quality needing only minimal work done to get them up to the standards for work on the farm. Except that droid they had bought last season that blasted thing never did work, right. Besides who in the force names a droid Marvin, the thing always walked around depressed constantly, even Aunt Beru, who usually could put up with anything had asked Uncle Owen to sell it. And the less said about Mara's reaction to the droid the better. She had moved out until the thing left; moving in with Obi-wan for the duration of its very short stay on the farm. His Uncle stopped suddenly

"Well I'll be damned, you there are you a protocol droid?" This had Luke's undivided attention his Uncle never spoke to the droids until they owned them not wanting to upset the Jawas by making them think he was ordering around something he didn't own yet.

"Why yes sir I am C-3P-0 human cyborg relations I know over 6 mill…"

"Yes, yes I don't need a protocol droid what I need is a droid that can reprogram vaporators," Owen said with a smirk.

"Why sir one of my first jobs was working docks the lifters there are very similar to your vaporators why I should…" 3P0 began again, Luke stared in wonder 'could this be the droid my father built?' he wondered to himself.

"Do you speak Bocce?" Owen cut him off again.

"Why yes sir, it's like a second language to me I…"

"Alright we'll take this one," he looked down the line "and the R2 unit there."

"Which one Uncle Owen, I think the blue one would be a better bargain." Luke gave his Uncle a look telling him he was getting a nudge from the force.

"Alright then Luke I'll trust your judgment this time." Owen turned back to the Jawas "the blue R2 unit."

The Jawa quoted a price. "Are you suntouched? You think I am gonna pay you that much after that hunk of tin you sold me last year, 40"

The Jawa way his arms animatedly and seemed apologetic, gesticulated some more and made a counter offer, Luke moved away as his uncle continued to haggle with the Jawas "Come on 3P0, and you too blue come on."

Luke moved into the garage where Mara and Obi-wan were waiting to help him look over the droids, not that Obi-wan would help much he was there to talk to them about the force and give a lesson while they did their work for the farm.

"Hey Mara, you not going to believe this." Luke said as he moved aside to let 3P0 and R2 in the door. Mara looked on and took in the sight of the droids she disregarded the R2 unit they were standard everywhere, it was the protocol droid that took most of her attention. There couldn't two like that one in the galaxy, who golden plates a droid.

"You're kidding," she deadpanned.

"Oh, Greetings mistress I am C-3P-0, human cyborg relations and this is my companion R2-D2, I am fluent in over 6 million form of communication." Mara scowled, he wasn't kidding.

Obi-wan looked up from the work bench where he had been tinkering with something, "By the force, it can't be…"

R2 squealed and rolled up to Obi-wan and began whistling and beeping like crazy, "Slow down my old friend, I am not as good at that as Anakin was." Obi-wan patted R2 on the head and moved to a seat as Owen returned from dealing with the Jawas and scowled at the droids.

"I just know this means trouble. I haven't seen these two in over twenty years and now they show up on a sand crawler the day after a space battle over head." Owen turned to Obi-wan "you owe me for two droids." With that Owen continued out of the garage and down to the Lars's hut.

Obi-wan smiled, He had planned on leaving Owen everything in his hut in the wastes when they left Tatooine anyway the things he had accumulated over the years would bring more than enough money. "Now R2, what were you trying to tell me?"

R2 with 3p0 helping relayed the story of the battle overhead and that Leia had been captured, he also played the message Leia had recorded for him to play. He was disheartened to learn that Luke already knew much of what his father had done he had planned on never letting Luke find out but decided when things calmed down he would let Luke see some of the happy memories in his memory banks. 3p0 became despondent to learn he had been given a memory wipe but got over it after Luke promised it would never happen again.

Mara and 3p0 did not get along after hearing him go on about his memory wipe she had given Luke a sour look and mumble something about robots and manic depression. Luke had not tried very hard to hide his laugh. It was decided by the three of them that they would talk to Owen and Beru at dinner tonight; they gave 3p0 an oil bath and cleaned up R2, removed their restraining bolts, and got them ready to travel.

"So, 3p0 is back I hear," Beru never one to beat around the bush started the conversation Luke was dreading.

"Yes it would seem he and R2 are on a secret mission to find, well me" Obi-wan said as he took a bite of Beru's stew.

"Trouble, this is nothing but trouble." Owen groused, "I supposed the three of you are heading off on some hair brained adventure now?"

Beru reached out and took Owen's hand. "We knew someday Luke was leaving Owen, It is ok to be scared but for tonight can you put the tough Tatooine farmer away."

Beru had never asked anything like that of him before he smiled at her and squeezed her hand looking back to Luke the worry was evident in his eyes now, "You'll be careful, all three of you?"

Mara took Luke's hand as he nodded to them. "Yes Uncle, and we will come back to visit, I promise."

Owen waved that off, "You will be busy rescuing damsels in distress and saving the galaxy, no need to worry about a wore out old moister farmer." But there was no sting or bite in his words.

Obi-wan decided to speak up, "Tomorrow we will pack up and go to my hut early I have a few items I need to gather before we leave, we will need to borrow your speeder for a while, I am leaving the hut and everything in it to you, I will not be returning to this place, at least as permanent fixture again." There was something ominous about Obi-wan's words but the other occupants of the table dismissed it. After Owen made a good point about the speed he and Obi-wan began haggling over the price of the speeder for a bit, he had all realized they would not be able to return it from whatever space port they ended up leaving from.

After dinner Luke and Owen moved outside and onto the sand dune Luke and Mara had stood on the day she arrived and quietly watched the suns set.

"Ya, know almost twenty years ago I stood in this very spot watching the suns set while Beru held you for the first time."

Luke remained silent, this was a side of his uncle he had never seen, and not even when they had learned the truth two years ago had he softened. He had kept his gruff exterior and pushed both Luke and Mara hard in both their lessons and their work on the farm.

"I will miss you Uncle, everything I am I owe to you and Aunt Beru."

"Tosh boy, we simple raised you best we could, it was Padme and Anakin that made you." He turned to Luke, "Anakin was a good man a strong man, but he let his fears control him, remember what I and your Aunt taught you, it's…"

"It's ok to be afraid as long as I don't let it control me, it's ok to be angry as long as I don't act on it, and it's ok to love as long as I don't possess. I'll remember Uncle, always." Luke smiled and his uncle embraced him.

"Now I know you Luke, don't go thinking that you alone have to solve the galaxies problems, you got a good woman inside there let her help you. You going to make good friends let them help you, and most of all remember you are going to have powerful enemies who want you to fail, who want you to fall, who want you to die. Don't ever let the sons of a hutt win." Owen released Luke, "Now get inside you've got an early day tomorrow it's the first step on a long journey."

"Yes uncle," Luke retreated inside. Owen remained standing outside watching the night sky.

He was joined outside by Beru a few minutes later. "Did you say goodbye to Luke?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around the man she loved.

"Yes" It was a simple word but she heard how hard it was for him to say. The two of them stayed, quietly watching the night sky, counting the stars; and wondering how many Luke and Mara would visit and how many lives they would touch.

(Line Break)

The next day Luke Mara and Obi-wan were up and moving just before dawn, they arrived at Obi-wan's hut with plenty of time to make it to Mos Eisley before night fell. It took about two hours for Obi-wan to gather what he needed when he was finished he came outside to a strange site by the noise he knew at one of his padawans was practicing with a saber, perhaps both, but the truth was far stranger. Mara was watching intently as Luke moved through a kata at high speed with both his and his father's lightsaber. Not since Anakin fought Dooku on Geonosis had Obi-wan seen anyone wield two lightsabers with such precision. It made him stop and watch for a moment, and then he cleared his throat to get their attention. "I believe we need to get moving."

(Line Break)

It was a massacre, but it was wrong, it looked like sandpeople did it; but that felt wrong too, something was off. Luke, Mara, Obi-wan, and the droids stood on a small rise looking down on the giant sand crawler. The destruction was total, not a single Jawa had survived, none of the droids they had were any use now, parts spread all over the desert, and the crawler itself was beyond any hope of repair. "I have never heard of them hitting something this big before," Luke said in quiet awe. But even as he said that a feeling of dread took life in the pit of his stomach, this was not sandpeople.

"They didn't" Mara said. She recognized this saw the clues, her training from her time as a hand allowed her to see things Luke had not yet fully learned, like the tracks, the precision of the blaster hits, and the totality of the destruction. This was stormtroopers.

"But who, and why?" Luke had never really liked the little thieves but he would have never wished something like this on them. But he knew, or rather he suspected, but he did not want to admit it, did not want it confirmed.

It was Obi-wan that answered Mara found she could not speak the lump in her throat would not allow it. "Stormtroopers, it was Imperial Stormtroopers. Notice the tracks side by side, the precise blaster scores, only stormtroopers are so precise."

"But these are the Jawas that sold us R2 and 3p0 if they tracked them hear that could lead them…" Luke turn back toward the homestead the horror in his voice was obvious. He and Mara were moving before he finished the word, "Home…"

They jumped in the speeder and raced off heedless of Obi-wan calling for them to come back.

(Line Break)

You could see the smoke from miles away, Luke never slowed, he had barely stopped the speeder before he was out and calling for them, Mara beside him yelling just as loud. Then they saw them, or rather what was left of them, burned beyond recognition their bodies lay just outside the entrance to the tunnel leading to the hut below the sand. Luke collapse onto the sand and Mara beside him, they held each other and as they wept, for Mara this was a first, but the two people had taken her into their home, taken her into their hearts, heedless of the danger, all on the word of their, then, 17 year old nephew. She remember what Beru had said to her the night before after Obi-wan had gone to the fresher and before Luke came back inside from stepping out with Owen.

"_You'll watch after him, and yourself, yes?" Beru had asked. "I sometimes worry that we were wrong to agree to take Luke in he has been so sheltered living here on Tatooine." While she did not sound like regretted the action in the slightest, she did sound concerned. Mara was about to speak when Beru spoke again. "We always knew this day would come, from the day we took him we knew what it meant." She turn and faced Mara and embraced her, "It will be up to the two of you to take care of each other from now on, we won' t be there to guide you anymore. From now on the journey is yours, and a grand journey a life with someone you love is." Luke entered at that point Mara moved away to give them a private moment. _

When they had cried the tears that could be cried and they took a moment to gather themselves, Luke was adamant that they bury them Mara wanted to agree and said as much before asking if he thought it was prudent after there was a chance that the farm was being watched or that the empire might return. Several hours later Owen and Beru were buried beside his grandmother, Luke and Mara then cleaned out the small safe in the hut that had been untouched, in fact nothing had been taken only destroyed. Luke and Mara had already removed all traces of themselves from the hut they thought but took the time to be sure. Taking the deed to the homestead with them, they boarded the speeder, and for the first time since she arrived on Tatooine Luke did not argue when she climbed into the driver's seat he simple climbed as a passenger and road silently. They stopped at the Darklighters first and sold the farm to Sylia, he promised Luke that he would keep the place up for him and if Luke ever changed his mind he would sell it at a fair price. Then they made their way back to Obi-wan, Luke still not arguing as Mara drove.

(Line Break)

Obi-wan looked up as the speeder approached feeling the sorrow rolling off both Luke and Mara he closed his eyes in silent prayer to the force. He had been worried about this and spoke to Owen about it the night before, but Owen was stubborn, he had said that Tuskens had not run him off and he was not worried about the empire they would simply tell them they didn't know anything, and they would be left alone. He obeyed the laws, he had nothing to fear. Except the ruthlessness of the empire, Obi-wan had told he was being foolish. Perhaps it had something to do with trying to make a moisture farm work on a desert world where it only rained once a year. But stubborn did not even begin to describe how Owen became after that, Obi-wan believed that if it had not been for Beru touching Owen's arm he would have taken a swing at him. Her simple statement 'Our fate is here, yours awaits you with Luke. Look after him for us," spoke volumes. She knew what was coming, and did not shy away; Jedi or not she was the bravest woman he had ever known. Owen looked down at her and smiled then back at Obi-wan. 'Someone has to throw them off the trail.' He knew, then that they both knew, and planned on telling the imperials something to have them looking elsewhere while they made it off the planet, since the Lars's knew they were headed for Mos Eisley they most likely would point the empire at Mos Espa, on the other side of the planet.

As Luke and Mara approached Obi-wan made a choice, the truth had served these two well in the past, and perhaps it would again. "There was nothing you could have done Luke if you were there you would be dead to, They knew what was going to happen today. I tried to talk them into leaving for a time last night, Owen would have none of it, and they as much as said they planned on sending the imperials on a wild goose chase don't grieve them much for they died protecting the two of you. Remember their sacrifice, and honor it."

Mara, eyes red nodded, she had not released Luke's hand since they hand met in front of the speeder after climbing out.

Luke was quiet for a moment. "I understand, I don't like it but I understand." He sounded bone weary, like all the life had been drained from him.

"It's never easy when those we love die, there was a woman in the old order I have not thought of her for years, looking at the two of you and knowing what I know of Anakin, she is my one regret, that I never told her how I truly felt before she died." Obi-wan embraced both of them, each of them looking like the young teenagers they were. This was the first time someone they both cared deeply for had been killed; it would not be the last. "Go now, we have a fire going eat something and get some rest we will continue on tomorrow."

Obi-wan watched as the two teens moved to the fire, they sat down huddled together and held each other. They were hurt by this deeply, it was a scar they would carry always, but it did not break them. It made them stronger.

(By the fire)

"I can't help thinking maybe if I had left on my ship…" Mara trailed off as Luke touched her mouth with his fingers stopping her.

"Mara, you being here or not would not have made a difference, although I think perhaps it did, I think they knew what was coming because I knew the truth, your being here forced that, It allowed me to really know my Aunt and Uncle, it allowed me to know who my mother was, to know my father, to know that somewhere out there I have a sister. No, Mara, you being here didn't make this happen. It allowed them to prepare me for what is to come, and to prepare themselves for what they might have to face." He looked to Obi-wan, "It allowed Obi-wan to begin my training, and most of all it brought you into my life. Never think that I don't always think of the day I met you as the best day of my life. Your strength is helping me get through this. Just as mine is helping you. My Uncle told me to remember that I had a good woman in you," he caressed her cheek she leaned her head into his hand and closed her eyes, "and that I should let you help me, I think we need to help each other today. Thank you for helping me with burying them. I know they thought the world of you."

Mara smiled softly but it did not reach her watery eyes, "They were the closest thing we will ever have to parents, I'll miss them."

Luke smiled and touched a pocket on Mara's belt, "They will always be with us, as long as we remember them, we will carry their memories with us for all of our days." Mara placed her hand on his and leaned her head into his chest, and thought of the flower in the pocket Luke had indicated, the one he had placed in her hair so long ago.

(Line Break)

They stood on a plateau overlooking the sprawling city below them, "Mos Eisley, you will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy, come we must be cautious." Obi-wan got the other two moving, while they had been quiet today; they had not shied away from any work that needed doing. Luke piloted the speeder while Mara sat on the back with R2 and 3p0 Obi-wan was in the passenger seat.

They had barely made it into town when they were stopped by a small group of stormtroopers, "How long have you had these droids?"

"Just over two seasons." Luke voice did not waiver but Obi-wan felt it prudent that he do the talking Luke's emotions were still raw.

"They're for sale if you want them."

"Let me see your identification."

"You don't need to see our identification." Obi-wan moved his hand in a small waving motion.

"We don't need to see their identification."

"These are not the droids you are looking for."

"These are not the droids we are looking for."

"Move along."

"Move along," the trooper stepped back and waved his hand impatiently, "Move along" he barked again.

As they moved by, the moment they were out of ear shot Mara leaned over to Obi-wan, "You have to teach me that," She turned to Luke, "You want to do the laundry." She said waved her hand dramatically beside his head. They all laughed.

"It only works and the weak willed my young padawan, I am afraid you will have to find a different method of persuading him to do that." Obi-wan said, mirth dancing in his eyes.

Luke and Mara both stared at him as he had grown a second head, Mara found her voice first, "What happened to Jedi be stoic and reserved?"

"That does not mean we don't have a sense of humor." With that the three of them laughed, and Obi-wan was glad they were healing it would be slow but they were healing.

"I think we should stash the droids, sell the speeder then find transport off this dust ball." Mara said as they moved down the street her hand squeezed Luke's shoulder.

"A sound idea, over there Luke those storage lockers will suffice." Obi-wan indicated to the left and Luke maneuvered the speeder close by them. They unloaded the droids and put them in a locker paying for the day, Luke knew the proprietor and made a good deal. The man also promised to keep quiet about what they stored; he also had no love for the empire. Next they headed over to a dealer that was selling speeders; it took a long time longer than any of them liked. But Luke finally settled on a price.

As they moved away he grumbled about being ripped off, "only four thousand, it's not right ever since the s18's came out those just aren't in demand but you not find a more reliable speeder for the desert anywhere."

Mara nudged him she smiled up at him and whispered, "You sound like Uncle Owen, grumpy."

Luke smiled at her and took her hand. They moved into a nearby cantina.

"Chums Cantina, we should find a good caliber pilot here." Obi-wan said as he moved inside

He made his way to the bar barely pausing to notice the people at the tables. Luke and Mara stopped at the top step and looked around. "How much do we have?" Mara queried. Calculating in her head what it would take to get one of these many pilots she saw to take them to Alderaan.

"10" was all look said she knew that to mean between what Obi-wan had and the sale of the speeder and the farm they had 10 thousand, more than enough. "Buy you a drink fair maiden. You seem parched."

Mara glowered at him in response but followed him to the bar. They had barely placed an order when trouble started.

"Hey," Luke and Mara pretended not to hear him.

"Hey, girly I am talking to you. Why don't you ditch the kid and see what a real man is like." An ugly tough that looked like he was about to accost Luke from the other side moved away with a smirk. Luke gave a questioning look to Mara, who winked at him and went back to his drink, appearing to ignore what was happening. But Obi-wan who was watching as he talked to a tall wookie, noticed Luke had moved his hand from on top of the bar to the lightsaber at his side while his other hand lifted his drink.

The tough that wanted Mara's attention was not pleased that both Luke and Mara ignored him, "Don't ignore me girl," he said as he grabbed at Mara's shoulder. He had barely touched her when she struck like a viper. She grabbed his hand and twisted it lifting his arm and pushing down at his shoulder. Before the tough knew what was happening he was on his knees whimpering up at Mara who had a disturbing countenance on her face.

"Never touch a lady without permission." She glowered at the man as he blubbered about his hand a moment then released him.

He stood up rubbing his wrist, Luke and Mara had turned their back to him and had returned to their quiet conversation. He would not let this stand these two punks had made a fool of him perhaps if he went after the boy, "You always let your woman fight for you? What you afraid you might get your hands dirty? Or are you just that whipped?"

Luke put his glass down and turn slightly to the man, "If her putting you on your knees was not enough of a lesson then I will be glad to oblige you and repeat it for you. Besides, she asked me to let her handle it and as she has proven, I knew she was more than capable of taking care of you."

The tough made a move, but Luke was faster spinning on his left heel he caught the man with a back handed fist that rotated him ninety degrees where he stood stupidly facing away from the bar, before he collapsed like a felled tree, taking a table with his bulk.

Luke slid the bar tender a few extra credits, "Sorry about the table"

"No worries," he refilled Luke and Mara's drink.

Obi-wan came over, "If you two are through showing off I believe, that I have procured us a ride, Chewbacca here is the first mate of a very fast ship."

They moved over to a table behind the bar, seated there was what Mara would later describe as the cockiest braggart in the entire cantina, he was leaned back in his seat with back against the wall, and it irked Mara that the only seats available meant her back was to the room. "Chewie here says you are looking for a fast ship." The pilot said as though he was the answer to all their problems.

"That's right," Obi-wan replied with a small grin.

"Han Solo captain of the Millennium Falcon," Han waited for the recognition. "You never heard of the Millennium Falcon?"

"No, should I have?" Obi-wan said innocently, Luke had to bite his cheek and Mara had to look away to cover a chuckle with at coughing fit. They both recognized Obi-wan's tone he was teasing the smuggler. Smugglers were notoriously proud of their ships, and this one seemed especially so, so Obi-wan would have a little fun and take him down a peg or two. Mostly to see how the man handled himself, it would not do to be flying into the heart of the empire with a hothead or a coward at the stick.

Han looked like someone had just spilled his drink, in fact he probably, would have preferred that, "She made the Kessel run in under 12 parsecs, she is fast enough for you OLD man."

Obi-wan frowned slightly but did not otherwise react. Han scanned the crowd then leaned forward. "So what's the cargo?"

"The three of us, two droids, and no questions asked." Obi-wan said with a great deal of authority.

Han smiled and leaned back, curious, "No questions?" he asked.

"Let's just say we would rather avoid any imperial entanglements."

Han smiled, "Wellll," he said drawing the word out as he reclined back in his seat again seemingly back in control, "that's the tricky part isn't it. And it's gonna cost you extra, twelve thousand all in advance."

"Twelve thousand." Luke exclaimed

"We could buy our own ship for that." Mara said right behind him.

"Yeah, you could, but who's gonna fly it Red, you or the kid here? I 'd like to see you two try and get around the empire in the clunker you could pick up for that little in this town."

Luke sucked in a breath and sent a calming waving to Mara; Obi-wan placed a hand on her arm stopping her from rising and sent a look at Han who either ignored it or did not notice. Luke was reminded of the last time someone had called Mara that name, Fixer, Luke longtime friend and tormentor, trying to get a rise out of Luke had targeted Mara, he was falling miserably at getting a rise out of either of them, and he called her Red. When he woke up three days later he swore he would never call her that again, last he had heard from Cammie, who still spoke to him on occasion, was he develops a facial tick whenever Mara is mentioned around him.

"We can pay you 7 now, and thirteen when we reach Alderaan."

Han dropped his chin, "twenty?" he said in disbelief.

Obi-wan nodded.

"Docking bay 94 one hour don't be late."

"94" Obi-wan repeated, nodding again, Han looked past him and frowned.

"Looks like you and your boyfriend got some attention Red." Mara Luke and Obi-wan turned to the bar where the bartender was pointing their direction and speaking to imperials. Mara ground her teeth as the three of them rose from the table and dispersed into the crowd, Solo would have to wait.

Han and Chewie watched quietly as the imperials walked up to the table, they regarded the smuggler and his companion for a moment and moved on.

"Twenty thousand, man they must really be desperate, get to the ship, get her ready I will be there after I pick up a couple of things and get paid." Chewie woofed an affirmative and move away from the table, Han finished his drink slammed the glass on the table and got up to leave, today was looking up. Something just poked him in the chest. He looked down to see a blaster.

"Going somewhere Solo", the owner of the blaster asked, Han looked up to see who got the drop on him.

"Greedo, I was just on my way to see your boss, I got this nice little run easy money. Then I can pay him back." Han said as he moved back into his seat, once sitting down again he unbuckled the strap on his blaster.

"You can give me the money, maybe I will forget I saw you." Greedo said.

"I don't have it with me tell Jabba I'll get him his money I just need a little more time." Han said in a bored tone as he looked up at the wall poking it with a finger drawing Greedo's eyes to the wall. Han slowly and quietly drew the blaster and point at Greedo under the table.

"You can tell Jabba that yourself he may only take your ship", Greedo responded.

"Over my dead body"

"That's the idea, I have been waiting for this for a long time Solo." Greedo was practically vibrating with glee. He had shown them, he was a good as any of the rest. He had caught Han Solo not Boosk not Fette, him Greedo.

"Yes, I bet you have." Han fired through the table and Greedo died.

All conversation in the cantina stopped, Han got up from the table and holstered his blaster, made his way up to the bar flipped a cred chip and the bartender and said "Sorry 'bout the mess" and made his way out, it was a good day to be Han Solo.

(Line Break)

He watched them come out of the cantina one at a time, they tried to be subtle, but he was watching to closely. They all went the same way; he watched them gather the droids. Then followed them to the where they met a Corellian that they paid for something. They then tried to blend in to the crowd for while he was fixing to call them in when they started moving again, When they got to the port he made his first call "Come to the port I have found the droids" He watched to see which docking bay they entered called again. "Docking bay 94". He waited, he saw them arrive and moved out of hiding, "That way, that way 94" he said pointing. Several of the troopers move the way he indicated he turned to the officer that accompanied them. "When do I get paid?" he asked.

"Right, now", the officer fired a concealed blaster into the aliens chest, and stepped over him toward the firefight he heard from the hanger just as the ship took off at full throttle. It was high in the atmosphere before he could raise his com to his mouth to hail the Star Destroyers in orbit. His warning would come way too late.

(A few minutes before that)

Mara looked behind them once more as she closed the door to the hanger unable to shake the feeling they were being followed but unable to catch anyone, she turned and joined Luke and gaping at the sight before them.

"What a piece of junk!" He said loudly, Mara heartily agreed.

"Never judge a book by its cover young ones." Obi-wan said softly only so they could hear; as he moved past them remembering some of Anakin's ships. Due to his time with his wayward pupil, Obi-wan was able to spot a ship that was modified this heavily easily, and the Falcon was easily the most modified ship Obi-wan had ever laid eyes on.

"She may not look like much but she's got it where is counts Kid. So if you, Red, and the geezer would kindly board we will get this show on the road." Han said condescendingly as he made a motion at the boarding ramp.

Mara ground her teeth and walked up to Han then poked him in the chest. "The only reason I don't knock you flat on your oversized ego, is we need you to fly this hunk of crap, but if you don't stop calling me Red I might just change my mind Solo."

Luke hurried over grabbed Mara by the arm and moved her up the ramp with, as Obi-wan started up the ramp Han spoke, with a smirk, "Sure thing," He turned and watched her, "Red". Mara stopped and stiffened growled once then stomped into the ship. Luke watched her go then turned to regard Han.

"What?"

"I am trying to decide something."

"What's that junior, wouldn't want you to strain you brain."

"You are either the bravest man in the galaxy," Han smirked at that, "or the biggest idiot to ever pilot a starship. Didn't anyone ever teach you about poking a krayt dragon; I can't believe someone who travels with a wookie does not have a better sense of self preservation." With that Luke followed Mara into the ship.

"Cute" Han groused. Blast it, he barely knew them and they were already growing on him Red was a fireball dangerous, oh yes, but obviously smitten with the kid. The kid was the real conundrum, he had a quiet presence that was easy to miss if you didn't know how to look for it, and he came off like a Farmboy from a third rate back water planet. But at the same time there was this feeling he got, the kid was stand up and someone you wanted watching your back and maybe your front too in a fight. And lets not forget the fossil, he was like something out of a book, Han would almost be the Falcon he had seen that style of robe somewhere before but for the life of him couldn't remember, and yet like the kid Han got the feeling that the old guy could still hold his own and then some. Plus each of just pulled at something inside him, something he tried very hard not to listen to, ah kriff, Chewie was right he was a big softie, "next thing you know I'll be running charity runs for the rebellion." He murmured as he reached up to adjust one of the thrusters that were slightly out of alignment.

That's when he saw them, six stormtroopers charging through the door to the hanger, he drew and fired, one down, "CHEWIE, FIRE IT UP LET'S GET MOVING." He fired again as they tried to get out of each other's way and out of the door. Two down, his feet touched the ramp as it began to close, the pop out turret he had added dropped from bottom of the ship and sent a barrage of blaster fire at the troopers dropping the other four. He was inside the ship and rounding the corner, making his way to the cockpit 'wonder if I should start charging extra for daring escapes'. He stepped inside the cockpit and Chewie swiftly moved to the copilot's seat and he dropped into the pilot's seat and pushed the engines to full throttle, Chewie having already gotten the Falcon off the ground as he made his way to the cockpit. His passengers made their way inside to kibitz and watch; great he loved an audience. His audience sat quietly as He maneuvered into space, were quiet as he made the calculations for the jump to hyperspace that is until one of the destroyers started getting close enough to begin firing on them that of them finally spoke.

"They're gaining on us." Luke said the nerves in his voice only matched by the death grip Mara had on his arm he was certain he would have finger marks there later.

"Oh yeah watch this." Han reached up and pulled a lever the stars blurred, and Luke Skywalker left Tatooine, and took his first steps into a wider universe.

(Line Break)

Several admirals set around the table arguing As Vader and Tarkin made their into the command conference room, This room was set aside so the commander of the station had his own room to hold conferences in and receive reports from the admirals that ran the sections of the Station. This was something that had bothered Vader, something he had mentioned to the emperor; he did not feel it wise to put so many of the empire's best and brightest which is what he assumed would be stationed here, in one place. It made for a very tempting target, and the rebels had a nasty habit of pulling off the impossible. Something he, despite himself, found he admired in them. It spoke to a part of himself he had long thought buried, he admired their courage, their fortitude, and their ingenious adaptability to battle field situations. He revealed in the fight when he encountered good military commanders. Ones that threw their soldiers at the enemy in the hope that their sheer numbers or perhaps the redesigned stormtrooper helmets would cause them to surrender in fear were beyond useless to Vader. It was beyond his comprehension how people like Ozzel got command of anything more than a garbage scowl. Vader surveyed the table, and dismissed the entire group with a glance, he knew each of them, Ozzel would have been right at home here.

"...and the rebellion continues gain support in the Imperial Senate, such a…" The admiral was cut off by Tarkin, the man speaking and the other officers only now taking note of their presence.

"I have just received word that the Imperial Senate has been disbanded, the last relic of the old republic has been removed forever." Tarkin took his seat with the poise and grace of a sovereign holding court, perhaps Vader should suggest his master move the imperial court here sooner rather than later.

"But what of the bureaucracy, how will the emperor maintain control at the local level?"

"The regional governors now have direct authority, second only to the emperor himself; the other Moffs will be task with the local governing. Fear, fear of the power of this space station will keep them in line." Tarkin made this decree as if him saying it made it so, that the universe would reshape itself to his idea of how things worked.

"But what of the plans the rebels managed to steal?"

Another Admiral, younger than the first, this one always managed to anger Vader whenever to two of them entered each other's orbit, he had nearly killed the arrogant fool many times on Coruscant. "This space station is now the ultimate power in the universe, once we demonstrate its fire power no one would dare stand against us, it does not matter what plans the rebels supposedly have they will soon discover that this space station has no weakness, it is invincible. I say we use it."

"I would not be so proud of the technological terror you have created here, the power to destroy a planet, pales in comparison to the power of the force." Vader said.

"Your sorcerers ways don't frighten my Lord Vader, your belief in the force has not given you clairvoyance enough to locate the rebel's hidden base or the power to conjure up the stolen plans…" the entire time he was speaking Vader had been moving closer to him suddenly Vader lifted his hand and he stopped breathing he tried to make his throat work but it was as though an invisible hand had gripped his throat.

"I found your lack of faith disturbing." Vader said even though the voice modulator was always monotone, it only every registered volume if Vader was raising his voice at someone there was a casualness to Vader's tone, it frightened every admiral at the table especially the one he held in his grip, Tarkin seemed amused he crossed his legs and observed playing up the role of amused sovereign even more.

The man began to turn blue before Tarkin spoke, "Enough of this, Vader release him," his tone sounded bored.

"As you wish," Vader released his hold on the force letting the man breathe again, and moved away.

(Line Break)

The Meeting broke up a little later only Tarkin and Vader remained, "How goes the interrogation, of the princess?" Tarkin asked.

"She is most resilient to mind probes; she has a very strong will. Breaking her will not be easy."

"Use an interrogation droid." Tarkin ordered dismissively.

"I do not believe…"

Tarkin cut Vader off "Do it, your council is neither wanted nor asked for. I am the ultimate authority on the space station, when the Emperor is not here; he gave me command here, not you."

For a long moment neither man spoke Tarkin steely blue eyes staring at the mask of the man before him, he was one of the select few that knew the truth of Vader's origins, yet even he began to be unnerved by the silent cyborg standing before him. In the moment he remembered that Vader was loyal to the Emperor first, Tarkin looked down at his view screen, scrolling through a report and tried to play off that he had lost that contest. "Just get me the location of that base."

"As you wish." Vader strode from the room cloak billowing ominously.

(Line Break)

There had been a tense moment on the Falcon, when it was revealed that Han was now transporting three Jedi, well one Jedi and two in training. The three of them had waited Luke and Mara holding their breath in tense anticipation, as Obi-wan calmly awaited on the smugglers response to this knowledge.

Han did not disappoint "Fine you can practice, just do it in the cargo hold and don't be carving any holes in my ship, or it will cost ya."

Sometime later, Obi-wan was partially watching Luke and Mara move through the forms, but was mostly contemplating a decision he would soon have to make. Luke shields were not quite as strong as he would like and soon they would be on Alderaan. Obi-wan knew what Luke would do with the knowledge that his sister was a prisoner of the empire; he would rush out to rescue her. Not to mention the last time he and Bail spoke had not been pleasant. Obi-wans thought drifted back along the years.

_He had taken a huge risk in coming he but he had been as careful as he could the holo-news report he had seen had been old but still relevant to him. Especially when one considered its content, "Here we see Princess Leia taking the oath of office as the new Senator for her home planet of Alderaan, behind her is her father the former Senator Bail Organa, Emperor Palpatine oversaw the swearing in as he does for all Senators they take up the charge to serve the Empire."_

_He walked calmly into the Organa home and made his way to where he was sure Bail was at the moment. No one really paid attention to him, as he masked his presence with the force and sent subtle nudges to those that looked for more than a moment to ignore him. He opened the door to the room and dropped his force cloak Bail looked up in surprise as Obi-wan closed the door Leia was there and staring open mouthed at the man that suddenly appeared in the room. She was certain he wasn't there a moment ago, was he?_

"_Have you lost what little mind you had to begin with Bail or are you just plain stupid? You job was to watch over her and prepare her for the future not turn her into the mouth piece for this little rebellion you and Mothma have running. And don't try the dumb act with me I know she is involved in that fool's errand as well, I swear all of you have the subtlety of a rampaging Krayt Dragon. It's a wonder he hasn't found you already. So tell me Bail why is it you decided to endanger her by taking her to meet the two people in the universe you are supposed to be hiding her from?" Obi-wan's Voice never rose above his usual tone but the scolding lecturing told as if speaking to an errant child was very evident, as was how very upset he was. _

"_What the devil are you doing here, do you realize how dangerous it is for you to be here, you didn't bring him with you did you?" _

"_I asked you first, but seeing as you are avoiding my questions, I am here because I was concerned for the mental health of someone I thought I knew, I got here in a personal transport I borrowed from a friend, and as for my presence being detected I have been masking my presence in the force for fifteen years and he has not even sniffed our way once. Now answer my questions Bail, now." _

_Leia not used to her father being treated this way by anyway not named Palpatine or Vader stood and addressed Obi-wan, "I don't know who you think you are, but you do not walk into our home and speak to us in this manner. Kindly remove yourself and never return, or do I have to throw you out."_

_Obi-wan regarded her mildly then spoke "I am an old acquaintance of your father and mothers, I am well aware that you have been told about your adaption, I am also aware of your rebellious side now kindly go continue your studious elsewhere and let the adults talk." It was not said in a condescending way but it brokered no argument, and despite her ability to get her way, Leia somehow knew arguing with this strange man would be a futile gesture. So with as much dignity as she could she gathered her things and left the room to find winter and complain, loudly, about rude guest, as soon as the door closed Obi-wan turned back to Bail, "Well I am waiting."_

"_You try dealing with someone as stubborn and both of them put together," Bail said in a huff, "The doctors told me to retire for my health years ago, and she got wind of it. She has been trying to get me to step down ever since, and what I did is protecting her. She is too much like her mother to not be outspoken about Palpatine, excesses and atrocities, also she has been groomed from a very young age to continue in my stead, something that is a bit of a tradition here on Alderaan. It would have looked odd if I had not chosen her as my successor."_

"_You should have thought of something, or gone into hiding, anything except taking her to meet them."_

_The two of them had gone back and forth for hours, never reaching a consensus; finally Obi-wan had been forced to leave. To tarry longer would have endangered everyone, but not before extracting a promise from Bail to keep her away from the more dangerous side of the rebellion. _

Bail had apparently no kept his promise, Obi-wan was very interested in what he old friend had to say for himself before they planned out how to rescue Leia before she was executed, if they were not too late already. Deciding that nothing could be accomplished until he spoke to Bail, Obi-wan once again turned to the present, he watched them perform the kata of the Form that they were working on, and then made some corrections. Luke was using the wrong grip, while Mara had her feet reversed. It was still a long way to Alderaan.

(Line Break)

Vader moved down the hallway behind to imperial officers, behind him floated an Imperial interrogation droid, despite his belief that he did not need it, and that it would not work, Vader needed something to get behind the Princess's shields. They moved to the door of the cell and it was opened, Vader stepped inside, "Now your highness, we will discuss the location of the rebel's secret base." As he said the words he noticed that Leia had stopped looking at him in fact he doubted she even heard most of what he had said, the moment she had heard the hum of the droid floating into the room it had filled her focus, she looked terrified. "Stand up," Vader ordered. She remained seated. "You can either corporate of be made to." He stated with finality, she still did not move. He turned to one of the officers that accompanied him. "Stand her up and expose her back for the droid."

The moved into the cell and grabbed Leia roughly jerking her to her feet, before she could react his spun her around and pushed her against the wall grabbing the neck of the dress she was wearing he jerked down this action ripped the dress exposing her back down all the down to her underwear. She tried to focus herself as the droid moved closer, and then she heard Vader speak again. As soon as you tell us what we wish to know the pain will end. The droid moved forward and painfully jabbed something into her spine, she felt a liquid rush inside her then the pain began it started small then built into a burning fire that coursed across her entire nervous system, this was repeated at the separation between each of her vertebrae, on the droid second trip up her spine she began to scream, half way through the its third trip she finally succumbed to the pain and passed out. The officer holding her up looked to Vader as the droid backed off. "Lay her on the bench on her stomach and see to it she is given new clothing." The officer nodded and Vader strode from the room.

(Line Break)

Leia awoke sometime later, it hurt to move, it hurt to breathe, she could count each and every single bone in her body because they ached with a pain she had never known. Shakily she sat up slowly careful to not move her back more than necessary. She spied the new dress thrown haphazardly into the room. She gently removed the remains of her old dress and slowly pulled the other on over her head, she bite down on her lip as she let it fall across her body. Though the material was soft her nerves were still on fire and tender, she was also certain that the bruises on her back did not appreciate even the cloth rubbing against them she was about to lay back down when the cell door opened.

"I see that you are awake, Princess, your presence is required for a demonstration." Vader spoke from outside the door.

By sheer force of will she moved up the steps and out the door, a officer standing with Vader cuffed her hands, without a word further, Vader turned on his heel and led her down the hallway to the elevators.

(Line Break)

Leia was in agony but swore to herself she would kiss Palpatine before giving any of these bastard the satisfaction of even a wince. They strode in to some kind of command center; Leia almost froze at the sight on the view screen, but put on a brave face and prepared to confront Tarkin. "Wilhuff Tarkin, I should have known it was you holding Vader's leash. I thought I recognized your foul stench when I was brought on board."

Tarkin smiled "Ahh charming to the last, you have no idea how difficult I found it to sign you order of execution this morning."

"I am surprised you had the courage to sign it yourself." Leia retorted.

Tarkin simply kept the same disingenuous smile on his face, "Now that this station is fully operational we have only to demonstrate its power to the galaxy and the systems will fall into line, now where is the Rebel base?"

"The more you tighten your grip the more systems that slip through your fingers."

"Very well, we will have to demonstrate the firepower of the station elsewhere, in a way you have helped us select the target and I do thank you for that, since you will not tell us where the rebels are located we have decided to demonstrate using your home planet of Alderaan."

For the first time since she had been captured true fear entered Leia's countenance, Vader felt the terror grip her, they were close just a bit more, "NO, you can't Alderaan is peaceful we have no weapons no armies,…"

"You prefer a different target, a military target then name the system." Tarkin angrily barked as he strode into her personal space and glared at her, but she did not notice her gaze was fixed on the view screen she seemed to swell for a moment, then the defiance left her, her shoulders sagged her head dropped her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Dantooine, they're on Dantooine."

"There you see Lord Vader, she can be reasonable," Tarkin turned to one of the other officers nearby, "You may fire when ready."

"WHAT?!" Leia couldn't believe it she had given them something even though it was an old base she had hoped it would by her sometime.

"Dantooine is far too remote to be an effective demonstration, but do not worry we will get to your rebel friends soon enough." Tarkin tease in a lite tone, "You are far too trusting."

She tried to surge forward to stop this, "Noo…" Vader gripped her shoulder and held her back, she heard the mechanisms, power up she heard the laser build up its charge, she saw the green beam lance out from the station and strike her home world, and she saw her world, her friends, her father cease to exist in a ball of fire. Unable to contain the emotions rolling over her a seemingly endless wave of terror and grief, Leia screamed collapsed to her knees, and wept. She barely felt being forced to her feet and was practically carried back to her cell.


	3. Chapter 3

3

A/N: Well…. Egg is on my face, to explain why this chapter got posted twice, I have been fighting parts of the chapter for some time, believe or not the scene where the crew of the Falcon learn what happened to Alderaan refused to be written, I have re written that scene times than I care to admit, I almost just deleted it, but decided it was too important. The rest of the chapter flowed out and has been written for a while. Then I spent several hours making this version of the chapter. A edited version. And I saved it under a different file. To make sure it took. So I have a rough draft and a final copy of my chapters. Guess which one I posted yup, you're right the rough draft. So as I said Egg on my face, yes this chapter is still un-betaed the person I thought may become my beta has some compatibility issues with the format of my text program. What I got back had ALL of the paragraph separations removed The whole thing looked like one endless paragraph. Nothing against the guy what little I have been able to read of what he did nor me was great, but I am having to beta my beta's work. So I am still looking for a beta.

On the Falcon, Luke and Mara were practicing with a remote each; R2 was playing a game of Dejarik with Chewbacca while 3p0 watched, Han Solo was monitoring the auto pilot making sure the ship was still on course, and Obi-wan was distracted he could not shake the feeling that something was happening.

Chewie bellowed suddenly after a move R2 made removed one of his favorite pieces from the board. "I don't see what the problem is he made a fair move yelling about it won't help" 3p0 said, looking at Chewbacca confusion in his voice.

"Never mind best to let him have it, it's not wise to upset a wookie," Han said without turning from his station.

"Pardon me sir but why, no one worries about upsetting a droid." 3p0 quarried

Han turned with a playful smirk and replied, his voice dripping with sarcastic concern, "That's because droids won't rip your arms out of their sockets when they lose, wookies are known to do that"

"I see, R2 I suggest a new strategy, let the wookie win."

Chewbacca growled halfheartedly at that.

Suddenly Luke, Mara and Obi-wan Staggered, the former two getting hit with shots from the remotes as their concentration slipped. Han was about to laugh at them until he noticed the distress on their faces.

"What was that?" Luke asked out of breath, Mara moved to his side and he instinctively reached out to her. He pulled her into his arms and waited for Obi-wan to be able to answer. The old Jedi was pinching the bridge of his nose and was leaning back against a computer board. His countenance filled with sorrow.

"I am not sure I feel as though millions of voices cried out in terror and then were extinguished. I feel something terrible has happened."

Mara's eye filled with tears, "They tested it, oh force they tested on a planet with a population." Mara's voice began to rise with anger.

"Be mindful of your anger padawan; do not let your control slip. Besides we do not know that for certain, we have no way of proving your theory, though at this moment I have nothing better." Obi-wan said softly.

"What are you guys talking about?" Han was old enough to remember the Jedi, barely, and vaguely remembered they had some kind of connection to the galaxy. Not that he truly believed any of that anymore, but it was what he thought he remembered about them. Turning to his console Han pressed a few buttons checking the sensor readings. "I'm not picking up anything on the scanners."

"You wouldn't." Obi-wan began to explain, "What we felt was a tremor in the force, it will not read on your instruments, at least until you try to navigate to through the section of space that was effected, if Mara is right that is."

"The Force, I have flown from one end of the galaxy to the other and I have never seen some all-powerful mystical field binding everything together. There is nothing determining my destiny but skill and a good dose of luck." Han responded with a condescending tone.

"In my experience, there is no such thing as luck." Obi-wan responded mildly.

Luke turned to Han glad for a distraction, "You don't believe in the force? But you saw us practicing with the remotes, surely that…

Han interrupted before Luke could get on a rant, "Good against remotes that's one thing, good against the living, now that's hard." Before anyone could say anything else a light began to flash on Han's board he turned and regarded it, then stood. "Well we are coming up on Alderaan," He turned and walked to the cockpit without another word.

Chewbacca rose and followed as Luke and Mara gathered up their training tools and moved to follow, Obi-wan stopped them for a moment, "Remember to trust the force, and in each other. The both of you did well today, but be mindful of your emotions, a loss of control, even for just a moment, could cause you a lifetime of regret."

They made their way to the cockpit just as the ship reverted to real space, right in the middle of an asteroid field. "What the kriff?" Han said as he began checking the systems, running through the nav-computer, checking their position in the galaxy.

"What's going on, why did you bring us out in an asteroid field?" Luke questioned.

"This is Alderaan or where is supposed to be, must have been some kind of collision, or meteor strike." Han looked up at the view port a feeling of dread began slowly crawling its way out of his belly.

"It was destroyed by the empire, we should leave, now." Obi-wan said calmly.

"That's impossible if they got the entire fleet together they couldn't generate enough firepower to destroy a planet." Han said, but even as he said the words he did not truly believe them, his passengers knew something.

Suddenly a tie fighter came out of nowhere and fired a few grazing hits "Where'd he come from?!" both Luke and Mara cried out.

"It's a short range fighter, no hyper drive, he won't get far." Han said as he pushed the Falcon's throttle lever full forward.

"You'll never catch him he is too fast." Obi-wan said barely paying attention to the fighter, something beyond what he could see was calling to him something was out there.

"This old girl has a few tricks in her yet, Chewie switch over to secondary mains." Han said as he and his co-pilot flipped switches on the control board, the Falcon surged forward, but the fighter continued to move away.

"How did a tie fighter get here all by its self?" Luke asked.

"Maybe, it was part of a convoy and got lost?" Mara said but there was no confidence in her statement.

"Well he won't be around to say he saw us much longer, Chewie Jam his comms" Han was staring determinedly at the fighter.

"He is heading for that small moon…" Luke said, but even as he said it he knew something was wrong with his statement his eyes widened as he sensed the amount of life on that 'moon' in the force.

"That's no moon, it's a space station." Obi-wan said darkly.

"That's impossible; no space station is that big." Han said.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Luke murmured. "Maybe we should get outa here."

"I think your right," Han said quietly his mind still trying to process what his eyes were telling him the 'moon' was now obviously man made. He could make out details that were telling. Large seams in the metal lights from individual windows. He and Chewie had already engaged full reverse thrust but the Falcon was still moving toward it.

"Um you're not turning away, wouldn't getting out of here require not heading toward the space station?" Luke asked more than a little worried.

"I am trying they have us in a tractor beam; Chewie sync in both auxiliary power generators." The Falcon now began to strain trying to turn away but continued toward the station. After a few minutes "I gonna have to shut down the engines are starting to overheat," Han said. The wining strain of the powerful engines silenced as Han and Chewie flipped switches all over the ship. "They aren't taking me without a fight." Han drew his blaster and started to rise.

Obi-wan leaned forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You can't win, there are too many of them, but there are alternatives." He turned to Luke and Mara, "Shield yourselves from this moment forward, do not attempt to use the force without my telling you it is alright to do so, it is not yet time for the empire to know of you." Luke and Mara nodded and pulled their force sense inside themselves and made it very small, Mara reached out and took Luke's hand.

(Line Break)

The freighter settled in the middle of the hanger, it was covered on several sides by stormtroopers. Vader stood hands on his hips as he inspected the ship visually and through the force. Something was off, he sensed something was there, but it was elusive. Then it hit him, he felt as though he had taken a blow to the chest it took everything he had not to charge up that ramp; or rip the ship apart with the force to find him. He was here, but one thought stopped him, why, why now after all these years? Surely his old master did not think he could finally end his life, though a small part of him would welcome an end to the torment. So what was Kenobi doing here, he reached out with the force again searching for the reason. The princess he was here for the princess, they would rescue her and then they would take her to the rebel base, all he had to do was follow them, all too easy. He had them now after 15 years of searching he had them; their own loyalty would be there down fall. Finally he would be able to correct the mistake he and the emperor made all those years ago with Starkiller.

Vader turned to one of the officers, "Bring in a sensor team I want every of this ship checked." He strode from the hangar and stopped at a comm station. "General Aton, there are rebels on the station," the man's shock was written all over his face he opened his mouth to ask but Vader continued, "They are here to rescue the princess, they will succeed, place a tracking device on the freighter we just pulled aboard, do you understand General." It took a moment, too long in Vader's opinion, but he saw the man finally grasp his plan.

"Of course Lord Vader I will see to it personally, I will have the majority of the men moved quietly to the lower decks to get them out of harm's way, I will keep a skeleton crew on the decks necessary for them to affect their escape, should I power down the tractor beam or let the rebels do it?" The general responded.

Vader sighed the answer should have been obvious, "Let the rebels do it, do not make their escape to easy, if they are captured, so be it we will find another way to find the rebels." Vader cut the comm and turned heading for Tarkin's office, though he hated it, he had to report his findings to the egotistical man and convince him that his plan would work.

(Line Break)

When Obi-wan felt that the ship was empty he signaled Luke and Mara in the other compartment, they all lifted the hatches and began climbing out. He sighed though he had tried to shield the presence of those on board he had only partially succeeded; then again he had not counted on his wayward apprentice being here. Why was this happening now, and then the answer was before him Anakin's arrogance, Anakin would concoct some complicated plan of allowing them to escape to find the rebels. Though he was kicking himself for not more through scanning the station before their arrival, as it were, to be better prepared for what was happening. He was content with what must be done, Anakin needed to be distracted, he needed to focus on finding him and not paying close attention to the others, which would allow them to anonymously, rescue the princess and escape the station. Though he hoped they would find the tracking device before reaching the rebel base. 'Why am I always the bait?' He wondered as he extricated himself from the smuggling compartment and took a deep breath of fresh air. He was ready.

"Lucky thing you had theses compartments." Luke commented good naturedly as his head appeared.

Solo frowned at him a moment then smiled, "Yeah well, I never thought I'd be smuggling myself."

"There a first time for everything Solo," Mara said as she also pulled herself up, she turned to Obi-wan "Did you feel…"

Obi-wan interrupted her before she could inform Luke though he suspected he already knew that there was at least a force user on board the station he may not yet know the identity of him yet, he hoped. "Yes, continue to shield, do not use the force unless it is absolutely paramount to your survival, and leave your lightsabers behind, anonymity, is your greatest weapon at the moment, we are not yet ready to lose that advantage. That goes double for you Luke, once Vader learns of you he will hound you until he finds you rather you are ready to face him or not, it is not yet time to face him."

Han felt like he was only hearing half of the conversation, there was something major here he was missing, "Well not that it matters but we aren't going anywhere with that tractor beam active, someone is going to need to sneak in and cut its power. Now I…"

"Leave that to me." Obi-wan said cutting him off.

"Old fool, I somehow knew you were gonna say that." Han reach down and patted Chewie on the head as the wookie was finally able to get in a position to stand up.

"Who is the more foolish the fool, or the fool that follows him?" Obi-wan said with a smirk as he pulled himself fully out of the compartment and stood.

Han's response was an impotent glare that had no real fire behind it.

(Line Break)

Getting into the control room for the hangar had been easy, too easy. Mara was nervous something was off, there had been no less than six different spots that they could have been ambushed on the way here, not to mention the cameras the internal sensors, how in the name of the force had they not been spotted. She Luke and Han now wore the armor of an imperial stormtrooper, but how does one disguise a wookie; and what about the droids, Or Kenobi, who if she remember was on several million wanted posters, and was still wear his jedi robes, this made no sense.

R2 was plugged into a terminal and quickly going through the station schematics, he had a separate program comparing them to the copy he already carried making sure the weakness he had found was still there, which if he had a face and arms he would have face palmed over. Really were all humans that silly; an exhaust port for the main reactor with no shielding, while he understood the reasoning for the straight shaft leading directly to the reactor, one which needed to be heavily shielded from the rest of the station so that it did not contaminate the crew. To leave a vital part of the station like that barely defended was either the highest form of stupidity, or the most arrogant thing he had ever seen, and he still remembered his time as Anakin's astromech. Now that he had ensured that it was in fact still there he brought the information up on a view screen showing the humans where they needed to go in order to turn off the tractor beam, he then began hacking files, oh how he loved gathering information, he decided to focus mainly on finding out what they had done with the princess, but also set a couple of search engines to find anything about Mara, she might one day want to know of her origins, and R2 liked to be able to provide answers when his masters asked him questions. Not that they ever did.

Obi-wan pulled Luke aside as he moved toward the door, "Luke I need you stay here and watch over the droids and the others. They are your mission now; they must get to the rebel alliance so no more worlds suffer the fate of Alderaan."

Luke frowned, "let me come with you I could help."

"Your place is with the droids, and Mara, your destiny lies on a different path from mine." Obi-wan turned and opened the door, "Remember the force will be with you." With that Obi-wan turned and walked into the hallway as Luke reached over and shut and locked the door.

"Where did you guys dig up that old fossil?" Han asked not believing what was going on.

Mara turned and scowled at him, "Obi-wan is a good friend, and a great teacher of how to use the force. He is also far wiser and more experienced at this sort of thing than any of us are; I suggest we listen to him."

"Look Red…" But whatever Han was about to say was cut off by R2 beginning to bounce back and forth on his legs and whistling insistently.

Luke moved over to the station, "What is it, what has he found?"

3P0, looked from listening to R2 report what he had found, "He claims to have found the princess she is being held in a nearby detention area," R2 reported more of what he had found, "It seems she has been scheduled for termination, tomorrow."

Luke knew, even without consulting the force, they could not let this happen. Something inside him rebelled at the thought of standing by while she died, were it not for Obi-wan's instructions to not use the force at all Luke would have consulted it to try and understand why, instead he went with his gut feelings.

"Ut-oh, Luke you got that look on your face." Mara moved over to him and touched his arm hoping to stop whatever crazy idea that had planted itself inside his head.

"Mara, you are better a reaching out with the force without detection than I am, I don't know why but we have to save her. Can you not feel that I am right; she is important." Luke said as he touched her face.

She sighed and nodded closing her eyes and subtly reaching out with force she tasted its currents and eddies, much as she did not want it to be so, he was right. It looked like she was about to embark on a rescue mission.

"What are you talking about, save whom? I am not leaving this room until it is to head to the Falcon." Han said moving over to sit in a chair.

Luke looked at Mara and smirked, "But they are gonna kill her not too long ago you were griping about all this sneaking around."

"Busting into a cell block is not what I had in mind."

"She's rich, you'll be rewarded," Chewie began grumbling, as Han began to show interest.

"How much are we talking?"

"I don't know but it will be more than you could ever imagine," Luke had no clue where the words came from but even as he said them he knew they were the truth.

"I don't know I can imagine quite a bit." Han said sounding sold on the idea.

"You'll get it"

"I'd better." Han responded

"You will," Luke exclaimed done with arguing with the smuggler, though he didn't yet know him as well as he would like heading into the situation. He felt Han was someone he could count on.

"So what's your plan?"

Luke Looked around the room a moment then pointed at something behind Han "Hand me those binders." After taking them from Han he moved toward Chewie, "We will need your help Chewie but in order to get you into the cell block it needs to look like we are escorting a prisoner," he held up the binders. "Can I put these on you?" Chewbacca's response was a growl, "How about you put those on him." Luke said handing the binders to Han.

"Don't worry Chewie," Han said standing up taking the binders, and placing binders on Chewie's arms. "I think I know what he has in mind."

Luke, Mara and Han all placed their helmets back on and picked up their blaster rifles, as they were making their way out the door, Mara turned back to 3P0, "Stay here with R2, monitor the comm in case we need we need an assist."

The droid managed to sound worried as he asked a question. "But what are we to do if someone discovers us here?"

"Lock the door" Luke responded as he moved out the door.

Han couldn't help adding a quip, "and hope they don't have blasters."

"That's not very reassuring," 3P0 said R2 made a plaintive beep and 3P0 placed his hand on R2's head.

(Line Break)

Leia lay in her cell she had cried herself to sleep; she could never remember feeling more wretched. She had done everything she could but it was not enough, she had even played up the possibility that they had in fact broken her. But it was not enough; she stood by helpless as nearly everyone she knew was destroyed. Those lucky few who were not on Alderaan were now all that was left of what was once a proud and beautiful civilization. A part of her wanted to succumb to the grief and despair and simply give up accepting her fate tomorrow, she honestly saw no way out of the execution. But everything her father had taught her rebelled against that, she knew what would happen tomorrow they would come for her and she would face her destiny with her head held high. At least she would see her father again soon; in all honesty she had nothing to lose what else could they take from her now?

Then she heard something blaster fire? What was going on? The door to her cell opened and she opened her eyes and looked up. Something was off about the stormtrooper that came into her cell he moved wrong and… "Aren't you a little short for a stormtrooper?" Hope, could there be any left for her in the galaxy.

"Huh?" The trooper tilted his head at her a moment then pulled the helmet off, "Oh the uniform, my name is Luke Skywalker, I came with Obi-wan Kenobi, I am here to rescue you." Luke could not help but smile, even to himself that sounded lame.

"What, Obi-wan Kenobi, where is he?" Leia was already on her feet and moving as they heard more blaster fire and explosions down the hall.

"We came with your R2 unit, come on," They moved into the hall way where he found Mara, Han and Chewie engaged in a fire fight.

"Well we are not getting out that way." Han said pointing at the main entrance.

"This is some rescue, you managed to cut off our only means of escape," Leia groused at the older man whom she assumed was in charge.

"Maybe you would like more back in your cell your highness." Han put as much of the sneer on his face into that last word as he could.

"Would you two cool it; Luke is trying to contact the droids to see if there is another way out of here." Mara said as she fired her blaster three times, three troopers fell.

"There's no other way out we will have to fight our way out." Luke said he turn around the out cropping he was hiding behind and fired four times, dropping four troopers, turning to Mara he smirked "Four to three I am ahead again."

Mara smirked back, "I already dropped six of them while you were getting miss congeniality here." Luke frowned while Leia scowled she grabbed Luke's blaster and fired at a grate behind Han causing him to jump.

"Hey what are you doing?" he yelled.

"Someone one has to save our butts, into the garbage chute, Flyboy." Leia tossed Luke's gun back and disappeared down the chute, Chewie went to go next but was reluctant.

"Get in there." Chewie growled disagreement. "I don't care what you smell get there, you big ape." Han kicked Chewie in the butt and the wookie went down the chute.

Mara turned to Luke and kissed his check "Don't keep me waiting Farmboy." With that she dived down the chute.

"Wonderful girl," Han said to Luke referring to the princess, "either I am beginning to like her or I am gonna kill her."

Luke simply smiled and saluted Han then dove down the chute; Han fired a few more times then moved to the middle of the hallway and dove down himself.

Han landed with a splash, "Ahhhh," he stood trying to shake the slime off his hands, "what a wonderful smell you have discovered, I had everything in control until you led us down here." He looked around to take stock and make sure everyone made it Luke was leaning over Mara and seemed to be tending her shoulder. Moving quickly he got to Luke's side, "What happened to her, Kid?"

Luke sighed, "The door is magnetically sealed, I tried to blast it open and she got hit by a ricochet." Luke adjusted the bandage again, "It only grazed her but…"

"Stuff happens, Kid even to the best of us." Han said as he placed a hand on Luke's shoulder.

Leia was silent, as she watched her rescuers interact, perhaps there was a chance they could make it out of here after all they obviously, knew each other well, and had worked together before. But for the life of her she could not remember a person in the command structure named Han, from his Corellian accent, it was possible he was with Bel Iblis' group but she was not sure. Perhaps they were freelancers hired by her father before…

She let that thought die, now was not the time to mourn she would have time later. "So anyone got any idea how we getting outa here?"

"You were happy coming up with ideas up top princess, why not come up with one down here too?" Han snarked

"I am gonna try and get the droids on the comm see if they can help." Luke said

Luke had only tried the comm once when there was a metal clang then a rumble.

"Oh no," Han said looking around, that's when the walls started moving.

(Line Break)

Obi-wan was working his way to where R2 had said the tractor beams connection to the reactor was, he only needed to cut it at just one junction to weaken it enough for the Falcon to escape. He leaned out from the alcove he had hidden himself and watched as a small patrol of stormtroopers moved by, he listened as they talked about a prison break and smiled, Luke was doing exactly as he suspected and caused a distraction for everyone else while Vader focused on finding him closing his eyes he reached out with the force, he knew it would be enough to get Vader's attention. Then he moved stealthily down the hallway, he would be long gone by the time Vader got there, by then he would have reached out again, letting the sith lord know that his target had moved on. It was a game of cat and mouse, one that Obi-wan had every intention of winning.

(Line Break)

R2 and 3P0 had finally made it to the hanger they could see the Falcon but there was no sign of the others. "Where are they, find them R2, maybe they have been captured."

R2 worked for a few moments, letting 3P0 know that all sections had been alerted to their presence, and that there had been a 'locate and detain' order, for their human companions. Finally after a long time R2 told 3P0 to try the comm to see if they could raise the humans

"The comm? Oh I forgot I turned it off." 3P0 flicked the switch on the comm and began trying to raise Master Luke "Master Luke, Master Luke, can you hear me?"

"3P0?"

"We've had some troubles…"

"Will you shut up; shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level, do you read shut down the garbage masher on the detention level."

"No, no," 3P0 responded to R2's query waving his arms in a panic, "just shut them all down." It took the droid barely a second to issue the command and get the walls stopped, he was certain what he was hearing from the comm was laughter, but watching 3P0 fret was one of his hobbies. "Curse my metal body I wasn't fast enough their dying."

R2 was about to reassure his longtime friend when Master Luke's voice came over the comm. "We're alright get the door open, where are we," 3P0 was stunned and in no condition to speak for a moment so R2 simply listened as Luke relayed the number above the door, then opened it. He then decided to continue his conversation with the stations computer.

(Line Break)

Luke and the others found themselves in a locker room, Mara could no longer function in storm trooper armor so decided to forgo it, what little protection it offered did not make up for how cumbersome it was, and that helmet. Luke decided to take his off as well realizing the ruse was of no use now, besides like Mara he felt he would be better off without it, as he checked her shoulder again, "Looks like it closed up if we had some bacta I could do more. But right now you can't even use a healing trance," He sighed. "This whole thing is my fault I rushed in without a good extraction plan."

Mara touched Luke's cheek, "we are now involved in a war farm boy, we are going to get hurt, it's inevitable, one of us might not even make it to the end of this, both of us could die. I'll tell you this for free, I'll die before I return to him Luke. You know what that means if we get captured don't you? Are you going to be able to handle that? You have a responsibility Luke not just to the galaxy, but to me." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I know Mara, and you have one to me as well, you hold that same responsibility to the galaxy if I fall in battle, and we both promised not to fall…" Luke left unsaid their promise, of six months ago, when Mara after having a nightmare had begged Luke to promise he would not let Palpatine use her as bait to lure him to the dark side. Luke had made the promise without hesitation, and then demanded the same of her.

"I think it's time for introductions," Leia said standing from the bench she had been resting on, despite having been held by imperials for several weeks she had refused to let any of them check her for injuries in truth sliding down that garbage chute, then straining against those walls had cause her back to go into spasms of pain. She had almost mentioned something, but after seeing how Luke pampered the red head, she decided to remain silent. She did not want to appear weak before these strangers. "I am Princess Leia Organa of … formerly of Alderaan." There was a hitch in her voice as she said that last part, but she remain the resolute stateswoman she had been since her early teens.

"I'm Luke as you know, this is Mara my fiancé, that's Han Solo, captain of the ship that brought us here, and the big one is Chewbacca."

Leia nodded, "We best get moving they will figure out where we are soon."

"Who put you in charge?" Han asked indignantly.

"As the ranking Alliance member here, I am now in charge of your mission. We must get the droids to the base near hear quickly all other matters are secondary, in truth you took a great risk by freeing me; an unnecessary one. You have endangered the primary mission; therefore I am taking command to make sure you don't foul it up any worse." With that she began to move down the hallway Chewbacca took point. Luke and Mara scrambling to get moving with the others, as Han strode alongside Leia still arguing with her.

"Look Princess I don't take orders from anyone except me got it?"

"Then it's a wonder you're still alive," She turned and saw that Chewie was in her way and strode around him, "Will someone get this big walking carpet out of my way." With that she took off down the hall leaving her stunned rescuers gaping at her a moment before they began walking again.

Han summed up everyone feelings quite well "No reward is worth this."

"You've got a point there Solo," Mara said, she turned to Luke, "Still think we should have saved her?"

Luke nodded, "She is important, to the future of the galaxy, and is somehow connected to my future as well, there some kind of bond between us, it is not nearly as powerful as ours Mara, don't worry. I believe Leia may be a latent force user or something."

"Whose worried, my fiancé is making force bonds with strange women." Mara said darkly.

Luke chuckled, "Not to say she isn't acting strange," he stopped and turned to her as Han and Chewie move to catch up the Leia, "She is in a lot of pain Mara, and is barely holding on, I was stunned when I walked into her cell, I know her from somewhere, but we have never met in my memory, I believe I have found a piece of the puzzle."

Mara contemplated that, "The chances of that are…"

"According to Obi-wan, perfectly acceptable for a Skywalker." Luke finished.

Mara decided that getting to know Leia was going to be interesting.

(Line Break)

Obi-wan had made it to his first objective, he moved along the towering pylon that traversed what could only be described as a miles deep pit in the station. He marveled at the ridiculousness of the design, but then he knew nothing of space station mechanics. He supposed if this was twenty years ago Anakin could give him a very long lecture about the whys and how comes that this pit was needed. To Obi-wan it just seemed like something a careless person could fall in. Thinking of Anakin made his heart ache a little, it was times like this, though over the last 2 decades there had not been many of these, that he missed his brother most. He made the adjustment to the pylon cutting the power to the tractor beam but making it appear that it was functioning normally. 'This switch goes down, this one goes counter clockwise, and that one goes half way back up.' Obi-wan thought to himself, as he made the needed adjustments. While he was working a patrol left two storm troopers watching the door Obi-wan came in. His work done he made his way around to the opposite side of the pylon from them. Reaching out with the force he convinced them to check the hallway something important was happening there, and they needed to check it out.

By the time they returned to their post he was gone, he made his way back toward the hangar stopping occasionally to send out his force presence to keep Vader on his trail. Little did he realize what was awaiting him up ahead.

(Line Break)

Vader stood at the table as Tarkin took the report from the scout ship he had sent to Dantooine, to check out the princess's story.

"We found and rebel base here as she said but it has been abandoned for some time."

'Of course it has' Vader thought, 'I knew about that base years ago and chased them off that planet personally.' He still had not forgotten his capture at the hands of Starkiller, Juno Eclipse, The Jedi Master Ram Kota, and one day he would find them and make them pay. But for now he had more pressing concerns.

"She lied, she lied to us. Kill her now," Tarkin angrily shouted

Vader could barely contain his contempt for the petty man as he responded, "She may still be of use to us, a rebel strike team has infiltrated the station led by Obi-wan Kenobi, and they are here to rescue her."

"Are you certain, they could be here to sabotage, my… the station." Tarkin asked.

Vader noted the slip to later report to his master, power had defiantly gone to the man's head. The useless destruction of Alderaan, his whole attitude since this monstrosity came online was troubling. Vader feared that Tarkin's actions at Alderaan would have the same effect that his and the emperor's had all those years ago with the Senators that were speaking out against the empire. It had been a calculated risk that failed, and now Vader was certain that Tarkin had given the Rebels exactly what they needed, a rallying point.

"I asked if you could find him Vader, the emperor would not want Kenobi to escape. We will continue with the plan to allow the rebels to escape I am taking a big risk here Vader it had better pay off."

"I will not have to find him he will come to me. I must face him, alone." With that Vader left Tarkin to his own devices. Vader was certain he was missing something, but could not begin to understand what it was, he would reflect on it later to try and decipher it, but for now Obi-wan required all his attention. Even at his advanced age Obi-wan would be a formidable opponent, one Vader was not sure he could beat. He had been over confident before, and it had cost him dearly.

(Line Break)

Obi-wan round a corner, he only had a little further to go to make it to the hanger, he was starting to worry, perhaps he had not done enough to throw Vader off Luke and the others, and he turned from looking behind himself and froze. He stood there before him garbed fully in black. Vader already had his lightsaber ignited and was in a lowered ready position; Obi-wan ignited his own.

They paced about each other for a moment; remembering their duel and its calamitous end, remembering their many sparing sessions. In each of those memories Obi-wan had come out the victor, 'I have to keep him focused on me' Obi-wan thought as he circle Vader so their positions in the room were now reversed. Giving himself fully to the force Obi-wan prepared.

"Hello, my old master. When I left you I was but a learner, now I am the master."

"Only a master of evil Darth, you can't win, if you strike me down I shall become more powerful than you could ever dream."

Obi-wans words gave Vader pause, what had his master learned over the years that would make him say that. Vader lifted his lightsaber taking his now preferred two handed grip. Obi-wan responded by placing his off hand on his lightsaber as well. Vader rushed forward, surprisingly agile for a man as crippled as he and struck, Obi-wan countered, blocking the blow and let it move him backwards, and smiled. "Always so quick to act Anakin never stopping to think," he taunted.

"That name holds no meaning for me any longer any shred of Anakin Skywalker left in me was burned away in the fires of Mustafar." Vader responded.

'Ok, that hurt', Obi-wan winced at the words, "I am sorry for that Anakin I failed you so much that day, I am sorry I could not bring myself to kill you."

"Save you platitudes for those that desire them." Vade Struck again Obi-wan blocked giving himself over to Soresu.

High, low, overhead strike or backhanded, it did not matter how Vader came at Obi-wan he could not penetrate his defenses. Strike, block, strike, counter, they battled down the hallway, Vader trying to wear his opponent down, trying to force the mistake; a mistake that never came. But Obi-wan had accomplished his primary goal; he had Vader's undivided attention. Now how was he to make his escape when the time came that was a question that began bothering him from the moment he saw Vader.

(Line Break)

Han, Luke, and the others rounded a corner into a patrol. Han fired dropping one Luke and Mara fired dropping two more the fourth and final trooper bolted. Han ran after him, Chewie in hot pursuit.

"Wait" Luke called out.

"Get to the ship." Han called back as he rounded a corner.

"Your friend is very brave," Leia commented as she watched him disappear.

"Lot good it does us if he gets himself killed. Come on,"

The three of them made their way further along the hallway, and ran into the patrol that was responding to the blaster fire in the area.

Luke and Mara opened up on them and turned and ran down a different hallway. Left, right, left left right, they took twist and turns trying to head in the direction of the ship "This way" Luke called taking another left, he charged up a ramp and barely stopped before falling in a deep chasm.

Mara turned and closed the door as more troopers appeared behind them and opened fire, Luke returning fire even as the door cut them off. She turned to Luke "There's no lock,"

Luke pulled her away and fired at the controls. "That should hold them," He turned to Mara "Think you can hotwire what's left to get the bridge extended or should I do it."

"Ha, ha, ha, Luke, move." Mara had barely begun to work when suddenly Leia was pressed against her as Luke dodged fire from above, pressing his body as much into the alcove as he could. "Hey"

"Hurry Mara,"

"There's not enough time and not nearly enough room."

Luke looked up and saw something then fired and dropped another trooper. Handing his blaster to Leia who was closest, "Here, take this cover me," he began to pull cord from the liquid rope container on his belt, the one he had stolen from his storm trooper armor, when he thought he had enough, he moved so that Mara could add her deadly fire to the mix, with the two of them covering him he tossed the cable and got a firm hold, handing the rope to Leia he took his blaster and helped Mara quickly clear out the troopers above them. He then grabbed Leia and the rope and prepared to take her across as he turned to her, Leia kissed him on the cheek.

"For Luck" she said

Luke nodded to Mara and swung the two of them across, once there he tied his blaster to the end of the rope and swung it back, Mara grabbed it and swung over just as a new patrol showed up and fired at her missing she landed untied Luke's blaster and they ran into the next hallway.

As they walked Leia was embarrassed by her actions, she had kissed a boy she barely knew, not only that but it was in front of his fiancé. What they must think of her, she turned to Mara. "I am sorry I don't know what came over me I just…"

"We will talk later Leia, but thank you for apologizing, for now let's just say it was the heat of the moment, and know that I understand Luke is very kissable." There was no heat to her words, in fact there was a light teasing tone. Leia couldn't help but smile.

(Line Break)

3P0 watched, and watched, then worried, and then worried some more, he turned to R2 again, "Where could they be? Are you sure they haven't been captured?"

R2 beeped a negative response, and 3P0 turned back to the hangar "Where are they?"

At that moment the troopers in the hanger began to move away from the Falcon, "Come on R2 we are going." The droids moved quickly toward the ship as the troopers in the hangar moved toward something they could not see.

(Line Break)

Luke and the girls beat to the Han to the hanger, they had just enough time to catch their breath when he and Chewie turned the corner and moved beside them. "Didn't we just leave this party?" Han asked

But even as he said the word the troopers began to move away from the ship.

"Now our chance let's go." Everyone moved

(Line Break)

Obi-wan had been fighting Vader for the better part of on hour now; this was the longest any of their duels or sparring sessions had ever lasted. Even as he was fighting for his life he could not help the pride he felt in his student, there had not been a single opening for Obi-wan to press. Vader was very good, better than the last time he had faced him. They had made their way down the hallways and were now standing at the hanger door, a burst of speed and he would be in the Falcon, a warning in the force stopped him. Obi-wan blocked several of Vader's blows and chanced a look the storm troopers guarding the Falcon had all moved to this side of the dock it would now be a chancy thing if he could make it through them without getting shoot. But there was more the others were already on the ship except for Luke and Mara who were staring at him in horror, he saw Mara's mouth form the word no. He smiled at her and turned back to Vader.

(Line Break)

Luke ran with the others into the hanger and chanced a look to where the troopers had vanished, he barely noticed the droids exit a nearby alcove and hurry up the ramp to the ship, Han and Chewie already on board priming the engines.

Luke slowed to a stop, "Obi-wan?"

Mara stopped beside him they watched in horror as the fight progressed it was the most violent thing either had witnessed Vader was holding nothing back, but Obi-wan was holding his own, for now, and there were so many storm troopers between him and the ship, how was he going to, "No," Mara whispered not wanting to believe what she was seeing.

(Line Break)

Obi-wan always listened to the force, it guided him it comforted him; it brought him peace when his emotions threatened to run away with him. He listened two years ago when a feisty red head changed everything, and he was going to listen now. This was not what he wanted, and he hated it, but it felt so right, in this moment it was time, Time to let go, others would take up his cup, it was time to pass on his responsibility. He smiled wanly at his former padawan, "I still love you Anakin" Obi-wan lifted his lightsaber in salute and closed his eyes, giving himself over to the force, he never felt the blow.

Vader swung with all his might as soon as his lightsaber touch his former master, Obi-wan disappeared.

"NOOOOOOOO!" two voices cried out in pain, two force presences slammed into him with equal grief and agony, it staggered him a moment.

With all that just happened he needed moment to collect himself; he stepped on Obi-wans robes as if trying to understand the trick or find where his master had gone. He had never seen a Jedi die in this manor, he looked up in time to see a blonde haired boy that gave him pause, and there was something familiar about that boy. Then the boy turned to look at nothing, then fired on the door mechanism and it closed. He heard the ship take off and leave. He turned away; the time for reflection would come later. He reached down and collected Obi-wans lightsaber and frowned at the robes. Looking up at his personal guard, that had been shadowing him during the duel, "Have those incinerated."

He turned and walked away.

(Line Break)

Luke sat at the gaming table in the hold of the Falcon, his arm around Mara as she cried on his shoulder. 3P0 and R2 looked equally crushed; each of them felt it was their fault. Leia was at a loss for what to say so simply gathered a blanket and placed it on Mara's shoulders also covering Luke, who was the first to speak, "I can't believe he is gone."

Leia was just about to say something when Han appeared, "we aren't out of this yet, Kid I need your help on the turrets." Han turned and climbed up a ladder behind him as Luke climbed down. Mara and Leia went into the cockpit, Mara taking the pilots seat before Leia could protest.

"Alright girl let's see if you are everything Solo brags you are." Chewie gave Mara a sideways glance and cinched his crash webbing, Leia seeing this put on hers and tightened the webbing on her own chair.

Luke's voice came over the comms, "Whose flying?"

"I am, Farmboy," Mara stated distractedly.

"Give 'em hell Firecracker." Luke responded. The two of them did not speak again until the very short battle was over. Luke scored five kills and Han got the remaining three fighters that had been sent to stop them, Mara had piloted the Falcon so well she had barely taken a hit. Han was impressed despite himself.

"Not bad Red, for a farm girl from Tatooine I mean." Han said trying to make light of the situation.

Mara simply stared at him a moment as she left the pilots seat, she stopped at the door, "I didn't always live on Tatooine Solo, you of all people should know better than to judge a book by its cover."

Not much bothered Han Solo; the man had been threatened and shot at by some of the worst the galaxy had to offer. But something in Mara's tone made him take a moment before he responded; there was a hardness there that spoke volumes. "I am sorry about Kenobi, Mara let the kid know, and ask him if he minds helping me out in here a bit Chewie needs a break and has some wounds that need bacta." She nodded and walked away, Han turned to Leia, "Well princess, not a bad bit of rescuing if I say so myself."

"You don't understand, they let us go they are tracking us surely." Leia said as she looked over the ship, from the outside it did not look like much, but from in here its genius showed, and after the way Mara was able to get it to move during that dog fight, she was duly impressed. "It's not over yet."

"Not this ship sister, I am not this for this for your revolution, I am not in this for you I am in it for the money. I expect to be well paid and sent on my way."

"If money is all you care about money is all you will get." With that Leia left the cockpit nearly running over Luke as he stepped in. "Your friend is wonderful, I wonder if he cares about anything," she gave Han a hurt look, "Or anyone."

Luke was so caught off guard he said the first thing that came to his mind, "I care."

But Leia just left, Luke took the co-pilots seat as Han had sat down when Mara left the cockpit. Presumably to put some Bacta on her shoulder, Han smiled at him. "Interesting new passenger we picked up huh, Kid?"

"I guess." Luke responded distractedly.

"Still there's something about her." He said looking over his shoulder, "What do you think a princess, and a guy like me?"

Luke looked up from the console and stared hard at Han, then smiled, "You'll have to clean up your act a bit, it's a little rough around the edges right now."

"Cute, Kid," Han responded good naturedly.

(Line Break)

Han had offered her his own cabin, saying it was the only way to get privacy, Leia stood in the center of the room trying to use the mirror to apply bacta to her back, and it was not going well. Then the door chimed, "just a moment." She pulled her dress back up on her shoulders. "You may enter now."

It was Solo and he was carrying something. "I got the youngsters watching the ship, Red is a good pilot, and the Kid has a good head on his shoulders, I think he is probably just as good as she is if not better. I thought I could lend a hand." He held up a bacta container and motioned to the bed. "I am an ex-imperial officer drummed out because I wouldn't kill a wookie slave, gross insubordination; they called it especially since I free the wook and knocked my CO unconscious."

"I am perfectly…" Leia started.

"This goes no further than us, I don't know why but you don't want the Kid and Red to know, I am already more familiar, than I will ever be comfortable, with imperial questioning tactics." He again motioned to the bed.

Leia starred at him a moment then sat on the bed and let the dress fall from her shoulders she heard Han give a sharp intake of breath, her back along her spinal column was red and inflamed there was bruising at each of her vertebrae, and he could still see some of the toxin they used visibly under her skin. "Force Leia how many times did they stick you?" Han began gently applying the salve to her back the cooling effect was instantaneous. Leia could not repress a soft sigh of relief as the pain began to fade.

"It made three trips up my back, she said with her eyes closed, only to open them and turn when she felt Han freeze in shock.

He was sitting there staring at her with wonder, shock and horror playing across his face; were the situation not so serious she would have thought it comical. "What?" she asked.

"Leia, I have never heard of a human making more than half a trip before passing out, and that's with the adrenals." It was a little known fact that the interrogation droids also injected adrenalin along with the toxin that caused the pain, to keep the subject awake as long as possible so that they could be asked questions. "Force most people break after three injections."

She nodded, "I know but a lot was riding on me, and yet I still failed." Unbidden tears formed in her eyes, "My home everything I knew as a child is gone."

Han was quiet a moment then handed her the container, "Hold that a moment." He moved to a storage locker in the cabin and rifled through it a moment, she watched him curious. Years later, even when asked by Leia herself Han would never be able to explain why he did what he did next. Finding what he was looking for, Han moved back to Leia with a wrapped package. "It's not much but, I want you to have it, no charge." He placed the package in her hand and turned her gently taking the container of bacta back and began diligently working on her back again.

Leia opened the package gently, and stared in wonder. Han was right it was not much, but it was something she would cherish. It was a small bottle of Alderian spice, something one would use when cooking certain meals, it was unopened and still in its original bottle. Leia was transported by more than ten years to the kitchen of her home playing with Winter, her best friend, while the servants prepared a meal. She clutched the bottle to her chest, and whispered, "thank you, for everything."

"You're welcome," nothing else was said nothing else needed to be said, and when he was done treating her back, he held her as she cried.

(Line Break)

On a different planet a Torgruta female stood watching over her small homestead. It was small and peaceful, and it was quiet all the things her life had never been before finding her way here to this remote planet to disappear. Then she felt, a disturbance one she recognized this was the second time she had sense something recently, though unlike last time this one was not on a galactic scale.

"Hello Ahsoka," a voice she recognized said, "I need your help again it seems."

Ahsoka turned to greet the owner of the voice and tell it where exactly where it could go and which orifice he could put his need for her help, but the words died in her throat, she came face to face with what appeared to Obi-wan Kenobi, only he was glowing blue, "Master? How? What?" despite being nearly thirty five years old, have survived the clone wars, the purge, and multiple bounty hunters, seeing her erstwhile master's master made her feel like a youngling again.

"I am dead Ahsoka, but I need you to continue what I started I need you to help train the next jedi for a time."

"If I come out of hiding…" the words again died in her throat, it was the coward's way, a way she had taken for nearly twenty years. She was tired of hiding. "What's his name, or is it her?"

Obi-wan smirked, "It's them actually, and their names are Mara Jade and Luke Skywalker, although I believe by the time you join them it will be Luke and Mara Skywalker."

Ahsoka's jaw dropped, "but, but, but…"

"We have much to discuss and very little time, come young one; we will do this in a more comfortable setting." He motioned toward her hut. Four days later she left her home for what was most likely the last time.

(Line Break)

Juno Looked up as the clone of the man she loved, a man she was learning to love just as fiercely entered their shared room, "You seem troubled, love. What's on your mind?"

"There has been another disturbance in the force, and a ship is bringing the Alderian princess here, with the Death Star on its heels. He will be there, and I am trying to decide what I should do about that."

Juno knew who he was referring to, so skipped to her next question, "What did Master Kota say?"

"He said Vader is no longer my problem it has fallen to someone else, my duty is to the rebellion, and to you."

"I highly doubt he said exactly that."

Smiling Garek, sat on the bed beside her she sat up and let the blanket reveal her lack of clothing, "Well I may have added that last part."

"Come to bed, I can get your mind off old heavy breathing with some of our own."

Garek Laughed "That has to be the least romantic thing I have ever heard," but he joined her, and for a while at least, he forgot.

(Line Break)

Tarkin stood on the command deck of the Death Star staring at the view port which displaying an Eta to the Yavin system, where they had tracked the freighter. Vader came and joined him. "You are sure this will work, suppose that they have jumped into another ship when we arrive, what if this is merely a rendezvous point. I will look like a fool allowing them to escape."

Rather than argue with the man Vader decided to play to his ego, "This will be a glorious day for the empire it has seen the end of Kenobi, soon it will see the end of the rebellion."

Tarkin liked that, and he would be able to take most of the credit.

(Line Break)

A small green being, on an uninhabited planet looked up to the stars, and smiled. "Always in motion the future is, brighter now the future appears, much darkness ahead lie still, weather the storm will they, only time will tell." Yoda, ancient and one time Jedi Grand Master of the old Jedi Order, closed his eyes and began to mediate. The events were beginning to move faster, soon all too soon, his isolation would end.


End file.
